ravage me
by necro-skiver
Summary: I hate you." Smoldering eyes glared daggers at his captor. His inner hollow barred sharp teeth in a wide grin, "I love it when you say that." Summary Inside darkichigoXichigo shonen-ai/yaoi darkfic.
1. trepidation

**yo, this is my first bleach story so i hope everyone gets into it and likes it alot. I do not own bleach or its sales.**

Story Summary

Ichigo and friends celebrate a victory in town. After seeing a disturbing scary movie though... Ichigo becomes more frieghtened of the monster inside of him. Ichigo's inner hollow decides that 'hey, that was a great movie! I should try crazy shit like that! XD' Events insue as the hollow starts to drive Ichigo crazy and finally things take a turn for the worst making shinigami lable Ichigo as a threat and track him down. The only place the teen has to go is the sands of Hueco Mundo where he needs to survive against hollows, himself and the new army Aizen has been putting together.

Dark fiction, fighting, rape, slavery, character death....

Shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon, fluff

Time & Information

Right after winter war.

Aizen's master plan: trick everyone, making them busy in the fake town while Inoue tries and destroy the Hõgyoku which will come to full power. Would have used the power to kill Yamamoto and take the Kings Key killing the King and ruling the universe…

Plan does not work…

Grimmjow intervenes Inoue, while Yammy fights close to the area, the Zero Espada arrives with the shinigami following after him. Yammy tries to steal the Hõgyoku for himself and Grimmjow doesn't care, but suddenly Ichigo shows up after waking up from his nap after defeating Ulqurrior to beat the crap out of Yammy accidentally breaking the Hyokogen. Everyone that crossed over into Hueco Mundo shows up, Grimmjow makes a deal knowing Aizen will kill him for the Hõgyoku's broken state and gets the others to agree with him. So Grimmjow opens a gargantuan for everyone to escape through going along with them to the human world.

Aizen arrives back in Hueco Mundo utterly shocked and very pissed off. This is now- a time when everyone is putting their forces back together. Seireitei is on high alert and the group of human friends wind down and celebrate getting away with no death casualties.

Pairings

main pairing: darkichigoXichigo

one-sided: aizenXichigo

soft: grimmyXichigo

Key

Ichigo: "talking" _"talking inward to hollow" thinking to ones self_

**Hollow: "talking" **_**"talking outward to human" thinking to ones self**_

* * *

Trepidation…

* * *

Nighttime descends, and Kakura town lights up with hundreds of bulbs keeping the chilly atmosphere welcoming to nocturnal people staying up late on a Saturday evening. Downtown small crowds litter the streets of the shopping district being decorated with hearts and multicolor madness. With Valentines Day just a week away, many romantics sneak about to buy gifts for their special somebody. Everyone seems cheerful as they fall into the holiday celebration of love. Every block is covered with pretty designs for the exception of an old theater on the corner.

Couples and family's steer away from the theater's entrance viewing the sign posted overhead of the movie showing. Girlfriends drag their curious boyfriends from the booth as rowdy boys and bored friends enter the building to buy tickets. At the moment a small drizzle of people empty the theater as the earlier showing ended.

Suddenly the closing doors slammed back open and an orange haired teen rushed out of the building knocking past others as he reached the street gutter and bent over, hands gripping the short locks of his spiky hair.

"Ichigo!" A group of close friends followed the male and stood nearby him as the girl who called his name placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?!"

"After watching shit like that, it would fuck up anyone's mind." Renji growled, his arms folding over his chest. He turned back glancing at the sign over their heads. "Why the hell would they play a horror movie during Valentines week? That's messed up."

Ishida huffed, pushing his glasses closer to his brows. "What's 'messed up' would be the fact that we knew it was a horror flick and watched it anyways."

"I-is Ichigo okay?" Inoue stuttered, her hands gripping the front of her sweater. She seemed shaky as her eyes shifted around.

"I think he'll be fine." Rukia stated as she whapped the choking boy on the back repeatedly. Glancing over to the other girl she blinked. "Inoue, are you still scared?"

The girl nodded and jumped violently, almost shrieking when someone's hand fell upon her head. Chad stood behind her ruffling the girl's hair to make her feel better. Inoue visibly relaxed, sighing in relief.

Ishida frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't have forced Inoue and Ichigo to see that movie. It was… disturbing."

Rukia snorted as she turned to the Quincy with her hands on her hips. "Tell me about it! That was incredibly scary stuff! Inoue and Ichigo were freaking out!"

The red headed boy growled with a faint blush. "It sucked sitting between them! I had to hold onto them both like toddlers so they wouldn't leave." He pointed accusingly at the ditzy girl. "She kept crying and shoving herself all over me to hide her face," His finger turned to land on Ichigo still bent over and his eyes narrowed, "and this bastard hits and kicks me to get away the whole goddamned time!"

Ichigo suddenly stood drawing all eyes to him. He was still for a moment before snarling over his shoulder. "Then you should've let me go asshole!"

Renji's eye twitched in annoyance. "You were the one that wanted to see the fucking movie!"

Twisting around Kurosaki glared back. "Well I thought I did until crazy shit started happening!"

"Crazy shit huh?" Rukia tapped her lips. "Which part? That part with the girl being raped and ripped open from the inside out was pretty crazy."

A shiver ran down everyone's spines and Inoue clenched her eyes shut whimpering.

"Oh come on Inoue." The other girl tried to coo. "It's okay. It was just a stupid ghost movie! You know ghosts aren't really like that! It's was all fake!"

"Yeah," The tattooed male supplied, "ghosts don't posses people and carve shit into them or kill their friends."

Ichigo stomped his foot harshly. "Shut the fuck up!" His friends turned to him surprised. "Starting right now we stop talking about anything having to do with that movie!! I just want to forget it all!" Swirling around the male stalked off with the others hurrying to keep up.

Inoue rushed to the angered Ichigo. She instinctively knew something was wrong for the shinigami warrior to be acting so defensive. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Oi!" The short girl shouted behind the long legged boy. "What the hell Ichigo? Were you really that scared?"

"Didn't you hear what we just told Inoue?" Renji appeared at his other side. "That shit isn't real. Souls can't really do that."

They locked eyes and Ichigo slowed slightly, searching the others face for answers.

"Hollows could…" Inoue whispered so the others couldn't hear her.

Kurosaki's head snapped around to her with an accusing look before gritting his teeth and picking up the pace.

"Ichigo!"

"I don't want to talk about it!!" Suddenly Ichigo was sprinting to escape everyone.

"ICHIGO!"

"Just leave me alone!!!" Wind rushed through his hair, buildings flashed past him as he continued to run, following the familiar route home.

It was just a few more minutes before he stumbled through the front door startling his father whom dropped a stack of dishes which crashed to the floor. Without so much as a pause Ichigo bounded up the stairs two at a time, swung around the corner just missing running into his sisters as Karin snatched the other out of the way. The boy was on his bed a second later with his room door locked shut and the lights off.

Someone started beating on his door, but he ignored them. Hiding in the darkness of his sanctuary away from others he mumbled, 'leave me alone' as a continuous mantra. At some point his father was at his rooms' entrance pounding on the wooden frame.

"Are you alright in there my son?!"

Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling sighing quietly before responding. "Yeah… I just don't fell well. My stomach hurts really badly." It wasn't a lie either. His stomach felt horrible, like a twisted rolling mess. He needed to vomit, wanted to vomit, but nothing came crawling up his throat.

"I shall return with medicine to aid you in your recovery!" His father's voice announced a bit too cheerfully.

Silence again. Ichigo stared blankly watching shadows stretch across the room from passing cars and flickering street lamps. Fingers reached up and he seized his hair again. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Flashes of images danced through his minds eye. Terrifying ideas the movie had displayed all enhanced by his wild imagination running loose inside.

He should have known that the description of the movie was enough to make normal people ignore it like the plague. Unfortunately his somewhat morbid fascination and curiosity urged him to watch the fucking flick. 'The ghost of a mad serial killer roaming the small secluded town…' It had sounded interesting and could have been mistaken as a harmless viewing that wouldn't scare children, but the summary tricked him. It had been a horrifying thing to watch, he knew he didn't want to see the rest of the movie when the poltergeist possessed the main character and chopped up his friends for fun.

Laughter filled the room, echoing faintly with a bubbling quality.

"_**That was the best part King…"**_

"Shut. Up." Ichigo growled, nails digging into his scalp.

"_**Oh what's wrong? Don't want to share your favorite part with me?" **_The inner hollow giggled, that hint of insanity mixed into his voice.

"Go. Away!" He sat up, fingers clutching tighter.

The door shuddered under a series of hard knocks. "I~CHI~GO! Open up! I've got something good here for you!"

Reluctantly the boy crossed the room feeling uneasy with the fact that his hollow had seen the movie as well. Opening up Ichigo peered out with a scowl at his joyful parent holding a tray of food in one hand while shaking a bottle of pills in the other. Ichigo went to take them, but the man pulled back. "Gotta say PWEASE~!"

Ichigo punched him in the gut and snatched the Advil, slamming the door shut again with an audible click of the locking mechanism.

"BUT YOUR FOOD!!"

"Piss off! I'll just puke it up anyhow!"

"So mean to your father! Can't you ever talk about anything nice with me?!"

"When you stop acting like a fool!!"

There was a pause, before the man happily yelled back. "How was the movie you went to go see with your friends?!"

"Shitty! I don't want to talk about it! So go away already!"

"Fine then!" His father pouted, stomping down the hall.

"_**Haa~! I thought it was highly educational King. I gotta lot of great ideas from it…"**_

Kurosaki stilled. A sense of foreboding made the hair on his body stand on end. He stood there in the darkness waiting for the hollow to say something more, for the feeling to subside. Nothing happened… his inner demon remained silent. Goosebumps crawled across his skin and his breathing became erratic. His stomach rolled into a knot.

Still nothing.

Chewing on his bottom lip Ichigo pretended he hadn't heard anything and downed a few pills swallowing with a dry throat. Tossing the bottle onto his desk the boy flopped onto the bed wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible.

Anything to erase the movie playing endlessly through his head.

He laid there drifting off into sleep…

"_**It's my turn to have fun."**_

* * *

**-and so that's the first chapter -.- if anyone's got any questions ask and i'll post up feedback for you on the next chapter. until then...**


	2. the dream

**alright people here's another chapter. i do not own bleach or its sales.**

**last chapter i did spell a few things wrong in the Time & Information peice before the story but oh well, i was rushing. anyways enjoy the long chappie XD check up with warnings in each chapter so if you don't want to read sex, death or anything i'll have it there to signal you lol. -.o**

**Warnings: cussing...**

Responses to reviews:

IcHiRuKi-MaNiAc:  
yay my first response! XD thnks!

TealEyedBeing:  
lol i'm glad you can understand how the movie comes into play. i have to try and work it into the story and ichigo's feeling he-he. no worries about darkness, angst and yaoi, its comming soon !!

Fundibulous teh Zohan:  
i'll update, i'll update, i'll update. haha i see you love it already yay ^^

bunny-tash:  
hehe it's got nothing to do with chicks. . his hollow does become his lover, but at the beginning ichigo and his hollow hate each other. there's a tad of aizen on ichigo and some fluff with grimmjow for a bit. it's a simple boyxboy story. XD-later bunny-

ichigo-kurokawa  
^^ this is great! i love it when fans are excited! It gets me pumped up to post the next chappie XP

* * *

The Dream…

* * *

Ichigo snaps open his eyes.

Lying there in the cool sheets of his bed he blinks away from slumber. Something woke him, he knew that, but upon shifting both eyes around the room he couldn't seem to find the source of the disturbance.

The sun peaked just above Kakura town sending strips of sunbeams through his window. The warm light sent tones of gold against the shadows making everything glow, giving him a surreal feeling.

Elbows supporting his weight, Ichigo lifted up sluggishly as his orbs fell on a dark spot across from his bed. He lay like that, staring blankly and trying to process what he was seeing. The shadow moved. Not a lot, but just enough for him to realize that it wasn't a natural source.

Eyebrows drawing together Ichigo rubbed his eyes and looked again. The tainted spot on the wall became bigger, eating the light as it morphed. Extending down it split off into two long shades touching the tips of his feet. Kurosaki's head jerked back up, his skin tingling and gut clenching. The creepy shadow wiggled taking a form mirroring his own… Then a scrutinizing feeling fell upon him, as if the shadow peered curiously at Ichigo.

Something about this set off alarms in Ichigo's head, but somehow he wasn't in control of his body.

The shade lifted a hand at its side, finger beckoning him to come closer.

Ichigo calmly slid off the end of the bed. He shouldn't be doing this. This wasn't right… The teen stood, the sheets falling from his naked form exposing smooth skin taunt against his muscles. He should be running. This wasn't normal at all! Reaching out the tips of his fingers brushed the darkness.

Suddenly, without warning, the shadow lunged outward at him with a peeling sound of something ripping! The blackness ripped back and a pure white figure dived at him with blazing black swamped eyes and _a large grin with long jagged teeth screeching toward him!!_

**"_RAHHH!"_**

"AUUGHHH!!!" Ichigo screamed. He threw up his hands, kicking and yelling before he opened his eyes…

Sitting up in bed the orange headed boy looked about. His clothes were still on from when he passed out the night before. Sheets were twisted up between his pants, his shirt soaked in sweat. He huffed, heart thundering in his chest. "It was just a dream…"

His hand wiped away perspiration at his forehead. "It was just a dream. It was just a dr-"

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called out on the other side of the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine!" Ichigo responded, yelling a bit too loudly.

"I, uh… heard you didn't eat anything last night, and so I'm gonna make a yummy breakfast for you."

"Sounds good. I'll be down in a minute!"

The sound of retreating footsteps made him slouch forward. He sat mulling over the horrifying dream… and the image of his inner hollow lunging at his face with sharp teeth. Shaking his head Ichigo threw his legs over the edge of the bed and scrubbed his face with both hands. Letting out a sigh he got to his feet, peeling off the shirt and slinging it in the corner. That was not the best way to wake up in the morning.

Trekking downstairs the young Kurosaki male plopped down in front of the breakfast table. Karin sat opposite of him with a book in her hand, the other propping up her head. She glanced over at him and nodded. He returned the gesture.

"Uwa!" Yuzu swirled around wearing her apron and scooping up an omelet in the cooking pan. "Who wants a fresh omelet?!"

Karin and Ichigo raised their hands for the happy cook.

Just then their father burst into the kitchen, grabbed Yuzu around the waist and twirled her about. "Ah! My loving daughter is so precious in her apron! Serving a wonderful breakfast for a wonderful day!!"

The two at the table tried to ignore the bouncing man as he placed Yuzu back on the kitchen tiles and spun about as if practicing for a ballet dance. Yuzu smiled as she served Ichigo not seeing how Karin tripped their father who smacked his face on the floor. When Karin was served her own omelet she stabbed it with her fork and looked up at her brother whom was fiddling with his. "What's wrong?"

He almost jumped at being addressed so suddenly. Blinking, Ichigo gazed at his younger sister. "Uh, nothing."

She snorted. "You didn't look so good last night when you about ran into us upstairs."

"Oh… sorry."

Karin glared at Ichigo who went back to scattering the omelet about his plate. She sighed, turning away in annoyance to watch her father beg Yuzu for another omelet on his knees.

It wasn't long after that there was a knock at the front door. The orange haired teenager thought of opening it himself until his father sprinted from the kitchen and threw open the door. "EEAAAH!!! Rukia my beautiful adopted daughter!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and Karin hit the breakfast table. "You never adopted her you fool!"

The scruffy man appeared with Rukia squished to his side under a burly arm of his. "Come in and enjoy breakfast with us."

"Ahaha~" Rukia sweated. "No thanks, I've already indulged. I was just here to see if Ichigo wanted to come hang out with the rest of us today…"

Said boy hesitated, but sighed. "Sure."

Ten minutes later Ichigo and Rukia showed up underneath a bridge. Meeting them was the small team of shinigami whom Kurosaki became close friends with through the war. Ikkaku was squatted beside Yumichika tapping a wooden sword over his shoulder. Renji lounged on the ground, stretched out with his head on his arms. Near the small stream under the bridge Rangiku stared at her reflection squishing her boobs together and turning to see what different effects she got. Then of course the short captain, Tõshirõ, leaned against the bridges' support pillar with his arms crossed trying to ignore Yumichika and Ikkaku who argued endlessly about nonsense.

"I'm telling you Yumichika… It's a conspiracy."

"Goddamn it, not again." Renji threw an arm over his face as Ikkaku kept talking.

"I know it is, they've gotta be onto us!"

Yumichika sighed. "What are you talking about now Ikkaku?"

"The living… they've got to know shinigami exist."

"Pfft!" Rangiku giggled near the stream trying to stay out of the conversation.

Yumichika frowned. "There's no way anyone in the Human World knows we exist. That's just impossible."

The bald males' eyes became slits. "Not impossible… just unlikely. I know how they do it."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Humor me."

"With this!" Ikkaku hissed, holding up the neatly packed onigiri in one hand.

The three other males around the paranoid man sweated, Rangiku laughing in the background at Ikkaku's seriousness.

Yumichika rubbed his forehead. "What's wrong with the onigiri Ikkaku?"

"It's wrapped up so nicely! So perfect and neatly done!"

The redhead groaned rolling onto his stomach. "It's just a convenient way to transport and package the food numbskull."

Ikkaku snapped his head to seethe at the other. "It's just a bit too convenient!"

"That's why they sell them at Convenience Stores." The petite man tried satisfying his friend.

"That's another thing! Why would they name a store 'Convenience Store'?!"

Yumichika scratched his head getting annoyed with the argument. "It's a subliminal message that draws more customers to the store Ikkaku. Busy people like getting their things conveniently."

"Exactly! So they can sell these!" Ikkaku held up the wrapped onigiri again. "There must be some kind of ingredient in here that makes people buy them, so that they become addicted and give up money to their government who use it to place cameras in the store and watch everyone!" He suddenly became more excited, increasing the quickness of tapping the sword on his shoulder.

Throwing up his hands the pretty boy huffed. "That's so they can catch people if they try to steal store products!"

"Don't you see Yumichika?! That's what they want you to believe!" Ikkaku stood. "Their main purpose is to watch shinigami that come into the stores! They capture our attention with their pretty wrapped food and convenient ways so they keep track of us on their cameras!! It's a conspiracy!!!"

There seemed to be an awkward moment when the four other shinigami around the paranoid one exchanged looks along the lines of 'he's gone nuts', or 'his theory has no basis'. It was obvious to them their friend thought _way_ too far out of the box.

Rangiku was on her knees facing away from everyone, her face full of tears as she tried to hold back the laughter as best as she could.

Renji was the first to respond to Ikkaku's conspiracy concept. "Pfft! You're so full of shit!"

Ikkaku's head began turning a bright red.

"That's not nice Renji," Yumichika addressed the vice-captain with an open palm indicated towards his friend; "he's just got an overly active imagination."

The male snorted turning to the increasingly boiling shinigami. "Hear that? You're just imagining shit Ikkaku."

Snarling Ikkaku waved his fist, crushing the onigiri. "I'm imagining shoving your head against the wall."

Renji stood with both arms out at his side as a defense. "Give me evidence that you're right."

"Give me evidence that I'm wrong!!" Throwing down the onigiri he stomped on it. "When the Human Government makes their move don't complain that I was right! They'll get you guys with this pre-packaged bullshit, but not me! I refuse to go down without a fight!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys." Ichigo hailed as he and Rukia drew closer.

Greetings and nods were exchanged as Tõshirõ pushed off the pillar to step closer. "We should all get over to Urahara's shop, he's got an announcement."

After the winter war their makeshift base was reinstalled at the crazy scientist entrepreneur's place of business. The once twelfth division captain agreed to it for getting back on good terms with Seireitei among a few other things.

Renji's faced scrunched up in a scowl. "I do not want to go over there right now." He was ignored as the rest of the group started off.

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets eyeing the red haired shinigami grumbling behind them. Turning to Ikkaku and Yumichika on his other side Ichigo asked, "What's his problem?"

Rangiku, whom strolled ahead of them with Tõshirõ winked at him from over her shoulder. "He doesn't like the company at Urahara's anymore."

Kurosaki blinked confused at first until they rounded the last corner and entered the ex-captains shop. The front part of the store was open for customers as the large Kido Master stood behind the counter nodding to them. The two children, one grouchy and the other silent, worked quickly with arranging items. Ichigo could tell the atmosphere was a bit tense and maybe some… irritation?

The teenager's unanswered question was answered finally when they slid the back door to the shop open to walk into the more homey side of the building. In the small room a person lounged lazily on the tatami mats. Flicking through channels on the television screen, the male seemed to tune everything else out around him. The low table at his side was littered with beer bottles and tuna cans.

Ichigo gawked, and then pointed. "G-Grimmjow?!"

The blue haired hollow glared at them. "What?"

"Ahaha! It seems you have met my new tenant Kurosaki-kun." Urahara Kisuke appeared at the other door to the occupied room. He seemed just as irksome as ever and none too ruffled that an enemy hollow flipped through his media channels.

"Your… your new tenant?"

"Well where the hell do you expect me to go?" The hollow asked, sarcasm leaking into his words. "After helping your sorry asses escape Hueco Mundo it's not like I'll be welcomed back with open arms."

"But why here?!"

Grimmjow shrugged turning back to the television. "It's the last place that Aizen-teme would look for me."

"If he looks at all." Renji snorted. "You weren't ever really a threat to him anyhow."

The hollow shot him a deadly glare.

Kurosaki was the only one who didn't feel intimidated by the Sexta Espada. In fact he didn't even notice the death wave that the wild hollow put off. He just placed his hands on his hips and chatted like Grimmjow was just another annoying friend of his. "Does Seireitei know you're here?"

"Oh heavens no Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke laughed. "Jaegerjaquez is still a dangerous creature that they'll want to kill."

The young boy didn't miss the _'they'll' _implied in his old instructors sentence_._ Meaning that the man still didn't view himself as a full asset to Soul Society. "You've been lying to them?"

"They don't need to know everything… Information is knowledge, and knowledge is power. You, me and your human friends along with the Vizards are still considered a dangerous existence working outside their rules. They'd kill us if we slip up just a bit!" The grin on his face wasn't fooling anyone. "Besides I believe I can keep our oversized neko-chan out of trouble."

Said _neko-chan_ let out a deep growl in warning. It went unnoticed.

"Having Jaegerjaquez on our side will help us profoundly. He has the potential to be a valuable member. We're just going to keep this a secret and everybody on our side will be happy." Urahara finished.

"Unless you're going to tattle-tell _Kurosaki-kun._" Grimmjow sneered.

"I wasn't planning on it _neko-chan_." Ichigo grinned at the tick in Grimmjow's eyebrow. "I still need a partner to beat into the dirt. You might just be the sparring buddy I've been looking for."

There was a tense moment as both stared each other down. Reiatsu's rising. None of the shinigami's wanted to trip the trigger to a full fledged fight right there in the tiny room. They stayed uncomfortably silent, unsettled by how friendly Ichigo and Grimmjow seemed to get along.

"Oh my~!" The fan in the shop keepers hand fluttered at a speedy pace. "It feels a bit cramped in here, why don't you all follow me down into the training room?"

Grimmjow perked up a bit, but didn't follow the group as they made their way downstairs.

In the shops' basement the shinigami, plus one substitute shinigami lounged around listening to Urahara. "So you see Seireitei is working overtime right now. Among their normal duties of soul reaping, and sending hollows to hell -they're currently trying to fill up Central 46 and the empty slots for Gotei 13's Captain Positions. Not to mention organizing the new shinigami graduates into divisions and preparing for an all out war that might be directed at Soul Society itself. No doubt Aizen will have a long break as well after the destruction of the Hõgyoku…"

Everyone glanced at Ichigo with grins marring their faces.

The teen kept a blank face, waving them off. "No need to thank me, it was a complete accident."

"Fluke or not it has set Aizen's plans back and given us a chance to actually win this fight." Tõshirõ interjected.

Kisuke nodded fiercely. "Yes. Yes! Good job Kurosaki-kun."

"Would you quit it with the _Kurosaki-kun?_" Ichigo mumbled not being heard by anyone.

"Well anyhow, Hitsugaya-taicho should be returning to Soul Society with Matsumoto-chan and Abarai-kun for the Captain ceremony. Shinigami will be stationed at places in the Human World with the highest reitsu rate, Kakura Town number one."

Yumichika and Ikkaku glanced at each other. They already had a sneaky suspicion that it was their job to stay behind. Renji seemed a bit disappointed for not being able to stay with the others and openly scowled at Rukia whom stuck her tongue out at him.

"As for the Fantastic Four…" Urahara turned the fan to whisper toward Ichigo, explaining his inside joke, "-that means you and your friends Kurosaki-kun-" He waved the fan away, "you guys should relax like you've been doing and enjoy life more! Soul Society has asked very kindly for me to relay a message to you…"

Ichigo blinked.

Urahara smiled widely, "Keep your noses out of Soul Society's business." He stated bluntly.

Ichigo twitched.

"Well, that's all the news. I've already got the gate ready for those of you who will be leaving now!"

Tõshirõ, Rangiku and Renji departed within moments. Rukia was off with things to do that even Ichigo didn't know of. As for Yumichika and Ikkaku they sauntered towards the ladder to go and mull around town with nothing but nonsense to chat about.

"Conspiracy Yumichika…"

"Oh for crying out loud Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled out exasperated.

That was all of that conversation Ichigo heard as he stayed a second behind to chat with his wacky mentor. "Hey… I've got something important to talk with you about." He turned to the man and immediately frowned. Kisuke looked to him more composed then usual.

"Is this about your friendly roommate?" Urahara pointed at his head, indicating Ichigo's inner hollow.

"Y-yeah…"

"OI! Kurosaki!"

Mentor and student looked to see Grimmjow stalking towards them with hands stuffed in his pockets, cold blue eyes trained on Ichigo. "What?"

"I'm bored." Grimmjow's face split into a shit-eating grin. "Let's fight."

Ichigo's frown twisted into a grimace. "Not right now. I'm busy."

That only made the hollow draw closer, picking up his pace to reach them. Smile sliding off with a mirroring glower. "Don't be a fucking tease. Saying shit like _'I still need a partner to beat into the dirt'_." Grimmjow came to a halt very close to Ichigo's personal space. "Let's see if you can back up those words of yours."

"As much as I really wanna let off some steam right now, I gotta have a talk with a different jerk."

"Eh?! So mean Kurosaki-kun~!"

The blue haired hollow didn't seem satisfied with the answer. Reaching out he grabbed Ichigo by the collar. "Come on wuss, picking a fight only when you want? That's fucked up! You got to fight battle after battle back in Las Noches, having all the fun you wanted. _It's my turn to have fun_."

Those six little words made the teenager still suddenly. Echoing through the vaults of his mind. Golden-brown eyes slid up to Grimmjow's face, but that's not what he saw… As the Espada leaned in to spout off another coaxing threat, Ichigo only saw _a large grin with long jagged teeth screeching towards him!!_

Somewhere inside his head Kurosaki felt a click, as if someone flipped on a switch… or in his case flipped _off. _His heart stopped, his skin burned as if being cut open in many places all at once and his stomach twisted into one big knot, the sensation of falling filled him entirely.

Ichigo blacked out.

* * *

**XD oh no! I~CHI~GO!!! and our hero is down for the count! what's gonna happen next chapter? i geuss you'll have to wait to find out ^^XP -laterz!!**


	3. cutting words

**hey, there is a reason why it took me two whole days to write this so please don't freak out lol. everyone has their own life to handle. I do not own bleach or its sales.**

**As for spelling mistakes... no one has said anything about my spelling or grammer, i haven't really messed up in that department but if i have or will then forgive me but i am NOT getting my own beta. i like being a one-person-show. **

**Warnings: Fighting, jealousy, cussing...**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! in every bleach story i've notice people calling ichigo's inner hollow 'hichigo' as originality goes i'm giving shirosaki a different first name!! Since Kurosaki has 'black' in there and Shirosaki has 'white' i believe that since Kurosaki's first name is Ichigo which some people can say means 'protector' i'm going to give Shirosaki just the opposite: 'destroyer' SO: Kurosaki Ichigo = Shirosaki Kuchikukan!!! (yes i looked for google free online japanese translator to get kuchikukan. it does mean destroyer.)**

Responses to reviews:

ducky-jewell:  
lol the wait is over! XD it's actually hard to keep them in character... i had to come up with Ikkaku's argument all by myself T.T it was sorta hard. okay enough with the ramble

ichkak:  
hell yeah! another fan! XD

Fundibulous teh Zohan:  
^^ i like to tease lol. (hands chapter over) here ya go enjoy!

TealEyedBeing:  
heh heh, i think his hollow also had a part in making him pass out during that moment -so he could play some-

ichigo-kurokawa:  
darkichiXichi is on the way! just enjoy the story line till i can get there lol.

The Two Sides Of Fate:  
i hope to make grimmjow not as a good or bad guy, just a hollow that likes to do things his way. later i just want him to show loyalty to ichigoand no one else -he's on his own side.

BonneNuit:  
i luv suspense. it's freaking hard to write like this though... i have to go read it over and over to get the right effect, from fighting to running to taking a nap, its hard to slow and speed things up one after another. but i think i'm pulling it off heh-heh. ^^

* * *

Cutting Words…

* * *

To him it felt as if he woke up with an extreme hang-over. His head pounded with the pulse of his heart making him wince each time, his skin burned like it was on fire and his stomach felt as if it was doing back-flips inside of him. For once Ichigo wished he hadn't woken up at all.

Lying there quietly Ichigo listened to his surroundings. No strange cackling filled his mind telling him that the hollow was safely locked away. Ichigo swallowed before fighting to split his eyelids open to see. It took him a moment as a soft light flooded into his irises, and then objects became solid. He blinked, half expecting to be in his own room waking from a horrible nightmare, but he wasn't.

So he really had blacked out…

"Hn. You're finally awake."

A face filled his view, a second later he was peering at a haughty looking blue haired hollow with an irritated look. Ichigo never really thought that Grimmjow was fairly handsome considering him being a hollow and everything -until now. Spiky hair and cold eyes with that chiseled face. If the bastard smiled more Ichigo would have thought about his charming looks before.

"You look like shit."

_Or not… _That's right Grimmjow was a complete asshole. _How the hell did I forget that? _It troubled the teenager that he even considered the Sexta Espada in _that_ way. He turned his head away. "Shut up, you piss me off."

Grimmjow grumbled. "You don't have to be a fucking dick about it. You surprised me passing out like that."

Ichigo blinked. _Was he worried about me?_Turning back he gazed up at the hollow whom sported a lopsided smirk. With a single hand the shinigami reached upward towards Grimmjow whom blinked slightly perplexed at Ichigo's sudden calm appearance. "Really?"

"Yeah, you surprised me that all it took to win a fight was getting in your face -and you'd pass out like that!" Grimmjow snapped his fingers to emphasize his meaning.

Kurosaki's face became blank.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Clamping his hand onto Jaegerjaquez's face and shoving him backwards he made the off-guard hollow smack their head against the wall as he sat up agitated with the others reasoning.

"You little bastard!"

Ichigo winced from Grimmjow's explosive short-temper. The yelling hurt his head, and maybe he shouldn't have sat up so soon. He fell back, sucking in a breath. "Shit it hurts!" Looking down the boy just realized the wrappings around his torso. Touching it lightly he quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell happened?"

Grimmjow's glower slid from his face, being replaced by a grimace. "You don't want to know."

"Like hell I don't." Ichigo ripped at the bandages to see the injuries that had suddenly been afflicted onto him.

The Sexta Espada remained silent with a sober expression as he crossed his arms.

When the rest of the bindings slipped away Ichigo's brow grew furrowed. "The fuck is this shit?!" Large ugly cuts curved from his left nipple down and across to his right hipbone. They stung and ached all together, never had cuts this simple hurt so badly. Ichigo came to the conclusion that this was where his nerves screamed _on fire_.Stroking fingertips across a curly looking cut he hissed aloud. "How the hell did this happen?!!" He glowered at the other. "Did you do this?"

"No." Was Grimmjow's plain response. Nothing else, there wasn't an explanation or any more words which had the orange haired boy simmering in barely contained anger.

"Oh ho~! It appears Kurosaki-kun has finally woken up!" Urahara showed up with his usual cheerful demeanor, making the shinigami substitute boil even more.

"Tell me what happened!!"

"Oh my," The man shied away with the fan hiding his lips. Ichigo was sure the man wore a big smile, "you haven't noticed anything peculiar about the shape of your cuts?"

"No…" He had the distinct feeling they were hiding something from him.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to see for yourself. Tessai-san!"

The sliding door next to the infuriating Kisuke moved to reveal the large Kido Master holding up a tall mirror.

Ichigo's mouth fell open. _What the hell?! Was he there the whole time?!_

"If you'll just stand and take a peek Kurosaki-kun…" Holding out the fan towards the mirror Urahara's smile flipped upside down into a frown as the teenager stood slowly.

The young shinigami slouched over to the mirror. What he saw shocked him so much that he couldn't speak. There cut deep into his body were the words; -**_LET ME OUT-_**

"Eh? I don't understand…"

"Really?" Grimmjow climbed to his feet. "It doesn't take a dumbass to figure it out."

Ichigo growled turning to snap a retort when Grimmjow pointed at his chest.

"That bastard is winning." The blue haired hollow narrowed his eyes. "When he does I'm gonna loose my favorite punching bag to some crazy lunatic with a creepy smile."

"What? Are… are you talking about my hollow?"

"_**Your hollow? When have I ever been yours King?"**_

"Nnh!" Ichigo gripped his head. Something painful stabbed through his mind, and he had the sinking idea that maybe Grimmjow was right. Maybe his hollow was winning.

"_You fucking did this to me?!!"_

"_**Hahaha~! It looks good right? I didn't think it would work but it did! I'm so excited!"**_

"How? Shit! Why is this happening?!" Ichigo twisted away from the mirror clawing at his head.

"Kurosaki-kun! Please get a hold of yourself. You need to rest while I take some tests." Urahara waved Tessai from the room to remove the mirror. "I'm going to find out how your hollow is doing these things."

"_**Rahaha!!"**_

Falling to a knee Ichigo reached out for something, anything to grab onto to ease the pain.

"God fucking damn it."

The shinigami gritted his teeth looking upwards.

Grimmjow glared down at him in what appeared as utter disgust. With one hand the hollow seized him around the neck and lifted him onto his feet. "You wanna know why this shit is happening to you? Isn't it fucking obvious?!"

Ichigo choked. "I… got no idea… what you're talking about." He dug his nails into the cold skin of the Espada as he was dragged closer.

Grimmjow's eyes seemed to be swimming with anger. "It's because you're scared." His nose wrinkled in accusation. "You fucking stink of it! You're afraid of something that's got that sick fuck overjoyed!" Tightening the hold around the boys' throat he ignored the coughing and nails sinking in his arm. "It's feeding him power and he can do things that he couldn't have done before! You're so fucking weak it's pathetic!!"

"Jaegerjaquez! Would you please release him?! He needs to be treated!"

"Oh I know what medicine he really needs!" With the flick of his wrist Grimmjow sent the boy flying across the room and smashing into the wall. "A good ass kicking!"

Urahara made to move in and defend his pupil, but the look in Ichigo's eyes stopped him. Defiant and annoyed irises spoke volumes. It meant the boy had no desire to back away from this fight. Kisuke gave them one last glance before leaving, hoping they wouldn't destroy his shop.

"Kkfft!" Ichigo spat as he rose, wiping his mouth of spittle. With a heated stare he set his golden-brown orbs glaring at the hollow.

Blue eyes blazing Grimmjow couldn't hold the splitting grin that took over his face. "I'll beat that fear right out of you!!"

Kurosaki's body dropped into a defense position naturally. He couldn't seem to stop his own frown turning into a smirk, Grimmjow's enthusiasm was infectious. He could practically feel the air in the room shift into the hollows' zeal, Ichigo was consumed in the aggressive aura from the others passion of fighting. Taking a step forward, Ichigo lowered into an offense. Cracking knuckles and raising reiatsu's, if the bastard wanted a fight he'd give it to him.

With a deep chuckle the taller of the two crouched as if to pounce. "You better snap outta your shitty dejected state or this'll be a quick win for me."

"I'm not gonna make it that easy for you _neko-chan_." Ichigo raised a fist. "Bring it on!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

Zangetsuin his spirit form rested atop the tip of his sword body -stuck into the side of the building… he gazed around troubled. The inner world of his nephew felt as if it shifted, changing. Nothing noticeable really, just a feeling.

A hiccupping laugh reached his ears, carried on a gusting wind. It was an untamed sound, wild and crazed. Zangetsu stepped down from his spot, the sword dissipating into thin air. Again he heard the cackle and moved in its direction. It wasn't long that a figure came into view.

Bent over a shattered window sat a person clad in pure white with their back to him. Giggling like a mad man it crushed a hand full of glass into smaller pieces, letting its' black blood trickle onto the steel surface of the sky scrapper.

"What have you been doing… Shirosaki Kuchikukan?"

The creature stilled. A familiar face peered around at Zangetsu wearing the same face as Ichigo. Lips stretched into a wicked grin as golden-brown irises swamped with black stared back. When it spoke its voice sounded distorted, **"Just Shiro old man, sayin' my whole name like that turns me on."** He laughed throwing back his head. **"I'd rather have someone else speak pillow talk to me." **

Ichigo's uncle felt uneasy. "What have you been up to… Shiro?"

Kuchikukan turned and stood. His shoulders slouched back, a mischievous smile donning his face as he sauntered toward Zangetsu. **"I'll show ya." **He came to a halt and pointed at the glass window between them. His tainted reiatsu, red and dangerous, spilled from his finger onto the window coating it entirely. At first nothing happened, but then images appeared. The objects soon became clear and vivid to every detail.

_So…_Zangetsu thought to himself, _this is how he has been seeing the outside world. _Glimpsing at Shiro's face he watched it change into a glower. "Is something wrong?"

Eyes narrowed, Shiro growled. **"That's a hollow right?"**

He glanced at the blue haired creature attacking and defending against Kurosaki in Urahara's basement. "Yes."

"**King became a shinigami to kill hollows right?"**

"Yes."

"**Then why is King having fun? Why isn't King trying to **_**kill**_** him?!" **

Calculating the feelings that swarmed around them, the clear sky, Zangetsu compared the phenomenon to Ichigo's precious people. He only had one response for the demon before him. "They are… friendly." A snarl from the hollow startled him.

Shiro sank to a knee holding up his hand, grin returning. **"I guess I'll have to remind King…" **Those black nails elongated into sharp points, his voice bubbling with laughter.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ichigo ducked down as Grimmjow's round-house kick _whooshed _over his head. Digging the balls of his feet into the ground he lunged inward to jab at the other.

Grimmjow twisted, planting the same foot onto the dirt before tilting just out of Kurosaki's reach and continued the momentum with another leg swipe with the back of his other foot in a complete 360.

He was able to bring up both arms to the side of his head as the hollows' foot collided with him, sending Ichigo sliding six feet away. Ichigo had the time to shake the numbness from his hands as Grimmjow righted himself and shot towards him again. _Fast…_

The Espada fisted a palm and drew it back using all his speed and body weight as he aimed for the boys' face. Just one good punch would give him great satisfaction, maybe even the chance to break Ichigo's nose to where the shinigami would bleed all over their naked chest and still glare back with a fighting spirit. That appealed very much to Grimmjow, his smirk deepened.

In precise timing Ichigolifted a hand right as Grimmjow's connected with it. The small amount of force behind his defense was enough to slow the attack and let him dodge his head to the side. As Jaegerjaquez glided by, Ichigolet the same hand go limp and slide up the hollows' wrist. He clamped his hand around the others wrist, leaned forward with his weight and heaved Grimmjow straight into the air, over his head and downward.

Surprised with his opponents strength Grimmjow could only blink before he went crashing into the hard packed earth.

Ichigo hopped a step back, smearing a couple dribbles of blood from the cuts on his torso. He was starting to forget the pain and the disturbing dream of his already. With a feel-good smile he rotated his arm around in its joint. He shouldn't have strained it so much with that last move, but seeing Grimmjow's shocked expression gave a sense of fulfillment in all the training he had been put through. That and the fact that the Big Bad Grimmjow was eating dirt. "Priceless."

Jaegerjaquez eyed his rival with a ticking brow. He simmered at the way the orange headed boy stood tall with both hands on their hips. Growling he pushed off the ground. "Don't get so damned cocky or you'll regret it."

"Che. The only thing I regret is not bringing a camera. You should have seen your face when I flipped you over my head."

Grimmjow's face flushed. "You just got lucky. Whop-de-fucking-do, lets see if you can pull that off again."

A few seconds later and Ichigo had been set on the defense again as he blocked rapid punches directed at his upper body and one or two random kicks upward which told him the hollow was playing dirty. Grimmjow's final blow was approaching, Ichigo could feel it in the rhythm of the attack. He had the Espada all figured out; there'd be a couple more punches near his core, a slight pause as he'd gather reiatsu and thrust a fist at him. Ichigo even knew Grimmjow favored his right fist more then the left.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Pause…

Ichigo's leer doubled. _He's just so predictable. _In the passing of one second he caught the hollows' hand, the next second though… the same hand felt as if it was suddenly stabbed.

When the boy had grasped his fist easily he had been thinking about stomping on Ichigo's foot and giving him an upper-house punch, but he stopped when he saw the look of bewilderment in the others face. _What the fuck?_ "What's wrong?"

"Gah!" Kurosaki pulled back gripping at his injury. Grimmjow snatched his wrist and jerked his palm over to show the flat of his hand. There was blood as if it had just been carved into him. A large bloody heart. "T-That fucker! He's carving stuff into me! How the hell do I stop him from doing that?!"

The other had no answer for him. His eyebrows furrowed. Turning he tightened his grip and had all intensions of dragging the whining boy back upstairs when Ichigo suddenly let out another yell. This one filled with pain and anger. Grimmjow swirled around to see what the problem was when the shinigami collapsed against his chest seizing hold of his white jacket with their free hand. Instinctively Jaegerjaquez tried to push away, but it caused Ichigo to slip downward with a grunt.

Stinging pain exploded across his back. It overwhelmed his nerves filling up his mind with hot fire eating away at everything logical. Grimmjow clearly did not know the source of his distress for the hollow clutched him around his upper body. "RAHHH!!"

It startled the Sexta Espada who went to move backwards loosing his balance since he held both himself and the boy up. He plopped onto the ground, his hands rested on Ichigo's shoulders as the other hit their knees. Grimmjow kept him like that, just out of his personal space. The smell of blood tangled with sweat met his senses making him twitch involuntary. "Hey…"

Ichigo really didn't care what the hollow had to say. All he wanted to do was let his head hang and stare down at the others grim face. _Ha… grim… just like his name… _He chuckled.

"Oi…"

"I don't… feel so good." Letting his full weight lean forward the Espada's arms buckled and Ichigo's limp body was lowered against the hollows'. "Just let me be for a bit." He closed his eyes trying to meditate on all the pain and make it disappear.

Grimmjow had half the mind to protest as the boy laid their head onto his stomach. He only became extremely tense and uncomfortable. With a twisted frown he looked down at Kurosaki's back to see long gashes cut into him.

_**-the KING is MINE-**_

"Feh. There's only one way you're going to end this."

"Mh-hm?"

"You gotta get your ass inside and break his bones…"

Ichigo laughed. He wasn't just going to break bones, he was going to shred that bastard to pieces. But for right now, he just wanted to get his strength together. A bath and something to eat would be really good. _A nap too… a nap right here, no need to move anywhere for a bit._

* * *

**oooh seems shiro is a bit jealous that grimmjow's becoming friends with ichigo. but i feel for him, if my king liked another hollow -but told me he hated hollows i'd be pissed too. lol. (oh if you don't know why i named shirosaki; 'kuchikukan' then that means YOU skipped over the important announcement at the top... naughty naughty!!)**


	4. costume party

**okay then, i've figured out that for me to write a decent chapter 11 pages long takes me about 2-3 days. i like to check things over and make sure i don't leave key-ideas out and hopefully make things flow accordingly. i do not own bleach or its sales.**

**Warnings: Cussing...**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! people haven't asked this either of me but i can tell everyone can't wait for lemons and or fluff since this is a shonnen-ai/yaoi story. just realize that with ichigo and his hollow, shiro is a bit more insane and demonic -so the first few times would be rape related, don't worry i'll warn you... that's for next chapter. anyhow on with the story then...**

Responses to reviews:

ichigo-kurokawa:  
thanks you so much! those little 'song notes' are cute!! keep reading XD

Fundibulous teh Zohan:  
lol! well then i'll have to write another chapter you'll like even more! ^^

BonneNuit:  
oh yeah, shiro should have all kinds of dark emotions towards ichigo. i won't just leave jealousy at that! -.o

TealEyedBeing:  
possessive bloody yaoi is the best way to go, it really does get worse before better, but for us it'll all be good. Mwahaha!

The Two Sides Of Fate:  
wow long response! lol. i do like to play with the characters, but i realized if i make then to ooc then people will get pissed lol. yay fight scene! i'll have to put another one in here soon. hichigo is pretty boring i have no idea who came up with it in the first place. XP you've got shiro's character down too lol and yaoi shall be sooooooon!!! oh so soon!

Kirtash8:  
yay another fan! yes lots of plot that i love! everything in each chapter has a reason for being there, it takes me awhile to get them flowing though... T.T i can see myself writing on this story for a good while, i enjoy it alot. (we'll see how ichigo tries to kick shiro's ass in the next chapter) ^^

* * *

Costume Party…

* * *

It was a bit awkward…

Sitting at the low table in the corner Ichigo chewed on a mouth full of white rice. Urahara sat across from him humming some strange little diddle. The hot-headed Grimmjow refused to talk to anyone as he skimmed channel after channel. Next to him the sliding door into the shop was pulled back a tad, as Jinta and Ururu peeked into the room, Jinta glaring daggers at the lazy hollow.

Tessai entered from the other door carrying a pitcher. "Kurosaki-kun…" He lifted it asking silently if the boy wanted more of the tea. Ichigo shook his head. The large man poured Kisuke another glass as the ex-captain scanned a few papers.

"Hey…" Grimmjow said, "mind getting me another one of those… uh…" The blue haired hollow lifted a hand pointing at a small can that had fallen to the floor.

"Tuna." The substitute shinigami aided.

"Yeah, too-nah."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Tessai nodded before leaving the room and retuning with another open can.

Ichigo only watched as he stuffed another chopstick full of rice in his mouth. A small growl caught his attention and he glanced at Jinta who looked as if he was about to jump into the room and beat on Grimmjow. Lucky Ururu snatched him and closed the door just in time.

Grimmjow happily ate the tuna which was extremely weird for Ichigo. It seemed the hollow had a balanced diet of beer, tuna… oh… and human souls.

"This stuff is good; I see why you humans enjoy eating it."

Urahara flipped a piece of paper over. "Usually cats enjoy eating tuna as much as you do…"

Grimmjow twitched in annoyance.

The shop keeper looked up with a smile. "You can have as much tuna as you want _neko-chan_."

Snickering in the corner Ichigo swallowed his rice setting down the bowl to scratch at the new wrappings around his torso.

"Something funny?"

"Other then your face? Yeah… I can list a whole bunch of things."

This time the growl came from the Sexta Espada.

Kurosaki wasn't in the mood for another fight at the moment since he was trying to store up his strength, so he tried changing the topic. Leaning over the table Ichigo peeked at Urahara's papers;

2 3 56 7 3 20 20 33 4

19 2 00 3 42 45 3 3 3

2 45 6 23 4 1 12 3 24

2 6 34 5 72 3 4 5 585

23 413 54 0 53 9 910

"Um… what are you reading?"

"Why Kurosaki-kun! Your test results~!"

Shooting this mentor with a confused stare Urahara turned over another page.

"While you were having a lovely nap, Jaegerjaquez brought you up and I checked your body over and fixed you up."

"So, what do the results say?"

"Oh?" Urahara blinked before looking down at them, and then back up with a ditzy smile. "I have no idea."

Ichigo sweated. "What?!"

"I have to finish reviewing the numbers to find out the code key points and list out the formula before I can find the solution-"

The boy raised a hand for him to stop. "Shut up."

Just then the sliding door opened again and Rukia stood at the entrance. She became stoic seeing Grimmjow, but when the hollow made it clear by flipping another channel that he didn't give a rats ass about her -she turned to the two at the table. With a smile she looked over Ichigo. "Feeling better?"

Very bluntly he responded. "Depends."

"Is that so?" She smirked.

His eyes narrowed. "Yes… it depends on what you had in mind."

"Ahaha~ what do you mean by that Ichigo?!" She appeared nervous.

"I told Kuchiki-chan about the things you've been through recently and your sudden fear of your hollow."

"Who said I was afraid of my goddamned hollow?!"

"I did." Grimmjow said, changing to a different channel.

"So!" Rukia clapped her hands together. "Since you need to take a break from all this fighting you can come to the party I'm throwing!" The girl pulled out a scroll from her pocket and it unraveled to reveal bunny heads smiling around the large title 'Rukia's Super Awesome Costume Party!!!!'

Ichigo pointed at the door. "Get out."

"Awe! I~CHI~GO~!!! You have to come! It's at your house!"

"… WHAT?!!"

Rolling up the paper Rukia smiled. "Yeah Isshin-sama said that I could use your place to throw the party! He won a trip to a Spa Resort and he decided to take both Yuzu and Karin with him."

"When the hell was I going to hear about this?!"

Rukia smiled. "Right now."

"Kurosaki-kun I suggest you take her advice and go. Have fun! You don't have to be serious all the time, you're still young." Kisuke's voice lowered. "Plus who knows how much of your house will be destroyed without you there to chaperon the party."

Ichigo massaged the bridge of his nose. "If I have to go…" He pointed at the hollow. "So does he."

"Pfft. Fuck off I'm not going anywhere. I've done enough goodwill for you lately." Grimmjow lifted his fingers to count out the acts. "Like catch your ass when you passed out. Sparred without ripping your face off. Let you sleep in my lap. And carry you around."

"You slept in his lap?" Kuchiki blinked in shock.

Choking Ichigo turned away with a blush.

"Hm~ I didn't hear about that!" Urahara said over his papers.

"You get back to work." Ichigo snapped.

Ruffling the back of her hair Rukia asked, "Why do you want the hollow- ah! Um… Jaegerjaquez to come along too?"

Instead of answering Ichigo just stared at her lost with what to say.

Grimmjow chuckled. "He just can't get enough of me. Needing me to hold his hand through everything. Pathetic."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

Rukia glanced back and forth between Kurosaki and Jaegerjaquez. Lifting a hand she whispered to the shop keeper. "Are they an item?"

"NO!!!" Both males yelled, Strawberry smashing his fist on the table and Blueberry crushing the remote in his hand.

"You guys fight like you're boyfr-" Rukia's arm was seized by Ichigo who walked straight through the shop leaving immediately before the girl could finish her sentence.

"Come again Kurosaki-kun~!"

The door slammed shut at the front of the shop.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kuchikukan lay back on one hand, lounging as he flexed his claws.

Zangetsu examined the mutilated window with the large heart and 'the KING is MINE' carved into it. _He has powers he didn't have before…_

"**Old man… soon I'm gonna rise up and take the thrown." **Golden flooded eyes peered at the spirit sword. **"When I do you're gonna give your power to me, and only me. None of this sharrin' power bullshit. King doesn't deserve it anymore!" **

Turning away Zangetsu retreated from the hollow who laughed at his back. He knew that he could only give his power to the one who ruled this realm. But… what Shiro had just said to him gave Zangetsu some hope. Shirosaki Kuchikukan had said not to 'share' power, which meant that the hollow wasn't planning on wiping out Ichigo's existence completely. Then again… what was the devious creature planning?

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ichigo sat in Yuzu's room in front of the vanity mirror that Rukia forced him to sit in. He had his eyes closed as Rukia powdered his face just the way she wanted and tugged an outfit onto him. From where he sat he could hear people chatting on the same floor and others moving around downstairs setting up decorations. "Rukia…"

"Mh-hm?"

"I don't understand something."

"What's that?"

"Why are we having a costume party when Valentines Day is a few days away? Isn't this sort of thing for Halloween?"

She stopped to think of a good answer. "Well… yeah. But I wanted a fun party, and those usually consist of wearing costumes. Besides, Halloween is my favorite holiday."

The male grumbled to himself._ Does Halloween even count as a holiday?_

"Okay! Done! You can take a look now."

It only took one look before Ichigo stood and fought to rip off the outfit.

"Stop it Ichigo!!"

"Fuck this! This is a bad idea!!"

Rukia punched Ichigo in the stomach making the boy double over as she shoved him back in the seat. She rotated him to view himself in the mirror, still fighting the substitute shinigami as he tried to shove her hands off him.

"I should've known the real reason behind throwing a fucking 'Costume Party'! You and that Kisuke-teme planned this out together!"

Hitting him in the back of the head Rukia planted both hands on his shoulders. "Just chill out! We did this to help you!"

Ichigo glared at his reflection in the mirror. Wearing a white male yukata, Ichigo's hair had been soaked with washable dye and face painted entirely. "I look just like that bastard!!" Indeed Ichigo looked just like his hollow half.

"This is to help you get over your fear of it Ichigo! Isn't the message clear?!"

"What message?!" Ichigo yelled becoming hysterical, "that I am my own hollow, that it's apart of me as much as I am it?!! That we are one and the same?!"

"_**Awe… How very poetic of you King. I like the new look!"**_

Ichigo went to wipe his face clean getting his ear almost ripped off by the girl making him stop.

"No! Shut the hell up! That's not the message!"

"Well you're fooling me really good!"

"Hey is something wrong in here?" Renji poked his head in the room wearing a captains outfit.

That made Ichigo stop and look him over. "Did you get promoted?"

Renji grinned. "Hell yeah! I forgot you didn't hear!" He pointed at his badge. "I'm now 3rd Division Captain!"

The other boy returned his smirk. "Took you long enough. Who took over your spot?"

Renji's eyebrow twitched. "She didn't tell you?"

Kurosaki blinked before looking at Rukia. "Wait… you?!!"

"That's right. I'm Vice-Captain of 6th Division. Nii-san put in a good word for me. After I complained the whole time to him when we came back from Hueco Mundo that I wanted in on more action he finally gave in."

_She just admitted she 'complained' to get the position._ "Who else got promoted?"

"Well Kotetsu's little sister got Vice-Captain for 9th Division."

Rukia nodded. "Sentarõ got Shiba's position." She said quietly remembering her dead friend.

"What about Hisagi? Wasn't he the Vice for 9th Division?"

"Yeah, he got promoted to Captain!"

"Only one seat has not been filled." Heads turned to Tõshirõ who stood against the doorframe.

"Which one?"

Blue eyes rolled over to him. "The 5th Division Captain Position."

Rukia whispered. "Aizen's old seat."

Ichigo snorted. "Figures, that spot might as well be cursed or something."

"Hm… I wish Ikkaku would consider taking a Captain seat. I don't understand him at all. He utterly refuses stepping up." The redhead sighed with his arms crossed.

"You're right, you don't get it Renji. Ikkaku already has a goal. Last time I checked he's just as stubborn as you so I highly doubt he'll ever rise to the occasion." The boy leaned back in the vanity chair.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji gazed up and down at him. "Why do you look like a hollow?"

The struggling started again.

"Damn it Ichigo! You are going to wear this outfit! I worked hard to put this party together! It won't be a 'Costume Party' if no one else dresses up."

He pointed at Renji. "What's his outfit?!"

"A Shinigami!" Renji smiled.

Ichigo twitched. "What about his?!!" He pointed at Tõshirõ who was in his gigai with regular pants and a shirt.

"A human." Tõshirõ said nonchalantly.

Ichigo twitched again.

"And you're gonna be a hollow so stop whining and get your butt downstairs so I can change into my costume!"

Kurosaki Ichigo ended up downstairs in the middle of decorations and his friends.

Orihime was an angel, Sado a western cowboy. Matsumoto got away being a devil in skimpy wear. Ikkaku and Yumichika dressed as yakuza, Madarame in bad boy attire with a real katana and Ayasegawa in a more clean cut gangster suit. Hanatarõ showed up in his work uniform from the Convenience Store… Ikkaku had grabbed him around the neck and yelled something like; "Tell me the secret behind the conspiracy you traitor!!!"

Ichigo sat still, staring blankly at Ishida across from him. A tick above his left eye sprung out of nowhere and continued to twitch. "Ishida…"

"If you are going to comment on my outfit you should know that I spent hours working on it just for this party. I dedicated precious amounts of time to the hem and cuffs. The ripples had to have a special effect. I even made the bows from scratch."

"You're wearing a dress!" Ichigo hissed. How could the Quincy bastard not realize how messed up it was?! "You're dressed up as a girl!"

The boy pushed the frame of his glasses higher making them flash. "I am dressed as a Lolita."

"How does that make it any better?!"

Huffing Uryû looked away. "You have no appreciation for clothing."

The substitute shinigami's mind spun. _Not women's clothing!_

"Alright everybody lets get this party started!!" Rukia thundered as she stood in her bunny suit.

All in all the party kicked off with a blast, but between the loud music and ridiculous games Ichigo found himself sneaking up to his bedroom to escape everyone. Sighing in relief the boy shut his door and dropped onto the bed. Who cared if he smudged the white make-up?

It wasn't a moment later when a knock came from his door making him groan in annoyance. "Yeah?!"

"Ichigo-kun…" A head peeked in with a halo donning it.

"Oh." Ichigo blinked. "Orihime?"

"Is it… okay for me to come in?"

"Yeah sure, I don't mind."

The girl entered closing the door very gently with both hands before turning to the other.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, yes." She shifted on her feet feeling nervous. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Well… why don't you come have a seat." Kurosaki patted a space next to him on the bed making the girl blush.

Swallowing, the timid Inoue found her backbone and stomped over a little too aggressively and took a seat.

Ichigo only quirked an eyebrow and let it go without question. "So… what's on your mind?"

"Ichigo-kun, I just wanted to let you know… how I feel." Loosing a bit of her courage she suddenly spouted off quickly, "-for all the things you've done! Like, uh…" Orihime calmed slightly, "when you came to save me from Las Noches. I didn't want you to come… but-I-did!!" Looking away she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Hey," Ichigo's voice brought her out of her world to glimpse at him. "I wasn't going to leave you there with those sick bastards Orihime." He smiled unknowingly causing the girl to melt. "I would have done it for any one of my friends."

Inoue blinked, then realized something that she hadn't noticed before about the boy. The realization hit her so hard she was completely speechless and suddenly stood. Feeling the usual warm and loving emotions toward Ichigo had suddenly changed into a tight twist of pain. Orihime had to escape before the emotions started spilling out. She didn't want her heart-crush to worry about her.

"O-Orihime?" Kurosaki shuttered his eyelids in confusion as the angel dressed girl ran across the room to his door. She halted with her hand on the knob for a second.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun…" She smiled over her shoulder. "That's all I really wanted to talk about. Plus… I had forgotten! I was baking cookies for everyone in your kitchen and left the stove on!!" Diving out the door Orihime shut it, leaning back on it with a sigh. "I made a big mistake…" Shutting her eyes she shook her head. "I should've known… Ichigo-kun treats us all the same. We're all important to him. I… can't be selfish."

"Inoue-chan?" Rangiku exited the bathroom eyeing the girl mumbling to herself.

"AH! Matsumoto-chan!"

"What are you doing up here by yourself?"

"Hahaha~! I was just wandering around and ended up here."

"Ha-ha! Well then lets get back to the party!" The two girls left down the stairs together.

Back in his room Ichigo lied back on his bed with a huff. "She didn't have to call me _Kurosaki-kun._"

"You are sooooo stupid Ichigo."

That jarred him to his feet.

Out of the closet popped Kon with his hands on his hips. "You missed the perfect moment in your entire life!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kon sweated. "Inoue-chan has the hots for you!!"

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah… no."

"She does!! You have to trust me on this!"

"Feh." The boy rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter…"

"What?!!"

"Kon… you don't understand." Sitting back down on the bed Ichigo let his head fall into his hands. "It's too complicated. I'm a substitute shinigami with a hollow inside of me. Things _don't_ go well for people like that. Being with her just means she'll become my crutch. And besides… **I'll never let her have my King.**"

"Eh?" Kon stumbled away surprised.

Ichigo was just as shocked as Kon. "Did… that just come out of my mouth?"

"Y-Yeah it did! Ichigo! You need to tell someone about this pronto!" The fuzzy bear was about to run downstairs and alert everyone, but Ichigo snatched him and brought them face to face.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone!"

"But-"

"**Or I'll rip you the fuck apart!!" **Clamping a hand over his mouth Ichigo let go of Kon and backed away.

The doll pointed at him. "It's… it's your…"

Someone started pounding on his door again. Rukia called out, "Ichigo let me in!!"

"**Go to hell!" **Ichigo closed his mouth starting to freak out with his hollow-like voice.

"What?!! I didn't know you were that angry with me!"

The door opened and Kurosaki did the only thing he could thing of; kick Kon across the room to smack Rukia right in the face so he could jump out the window. Outside Ichigo took to the roofs running from his home in a state of panic. _"This is not happening! This is not happening!"_

"_**What's wrong King? You seem a bit panicky."**_

"_You! You did that! How the fuck are you doing this shit?!!"_

"_**Gah-ha-ha! I can't give ya all my secrets!"**_

"_That's it! I'm gonna figure it out one way or another!" _Ichigo turned heading straight for Urahara's shop. Hopefully the crazy scientist had everything worked out already once he arrived.

Suddenly… a reiatsu spiked and something bashed into Ichigo's side causing him to smash into the ground. _Ouch… who the fuck?!!_ He stood growling in anger.

"YOU! HOLLOW SCUM!!" A shinigami Ichigo hadn't seen before came into view with their sword drawn. "I SHALL WIPE OUT YOUR FOUL EXISTANCE!!"

"Wh-What?" The boy blinked in astonishment. Glancing at a nearby store window he saw his reflection. "Ah… shit… I still look like a hollow." Turning to the low-ranked shinigami Ichigo waved both arms at him. "Oi, I'm not a hollow! You've got me mixed up! I'm a substitute shinigami!"

The man took one look at him and threw his head back with a laugh. "Nice try you sneaky demon! But you won't fool me!" He pointed the tip of his sword at Ichigo. PREPARE TO BE SENT TO HELL!!"

* * *

**-AND CUT! alrighty! XD some twist! lol. I did promise everyone some yaoi in the next chapter and i never go back on my word. so in 2-3 days you'll all have your first shiroXichigo rape scene... -.- i know that sounded terrible, but once ichigo gets used to shiro i'm positive that he'll fall in as much love as he can allow between them lol. so laters! XD**


	5. taking control

**power to the yaoi! can i get a **_**woot-woot**_**?!! I do not own bleach or its sales.**

**73 fucking KigiBites, and it took me one day. Feh-eww!**

**Warnings: Original Character, Dying, Possessiveness, Cussing, Gore, Rape…**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!! alrighty, i know everyone is going to go all… who's this shinigami?? he is an original character… HOLD UP! no one freak out on me!! LOLZ just chill, i know i didn't exactly let everyone know that i'm putting original characters in this story, but everything happens for a reason. i will be putting more original characters S L O W L Y into this fanfiction, each do play a major part but are not main characters or anything. they are there for PLOT… okay then now that we have that out of the way… read on! XD**

Responses to reviews:

TealEyedBeing:

lol yeah i wanted to cover as many creepy things ghosts are known to do, possession of mouth seemed creepy at the time heh-heh. i cracked up too when i pictured kon slapping into her face!!-something ichigo might even do. ha! nice try at guessin but your wrong XP XD don't worry you inspired me to write his tiny-itsy-bitsy part so none of the other fans mistake him for the shinigami fighting ichigo. thank you.

BonneNuit:

ooooh you are so right! grimmjow and aizen are gonna start getting the hots for our little strawberry later on in the story. -.o

Fundibulous teh Zohan:

hahaha! you crack me up! i read your silly review a few times, are you german or something? anyways here's your deliciousness-ohmaigwad-chappie! XD

Shiraihime Fuyuki:

omg lol. i thought people would be kinda angry that i'm writing rape scenes lol. .

Kobato00:

don't eat it too fast ^^ you'll get hungry for more and before i know it you'll gorge your way through this next chapter and demand more ~haha. don't worry I like good structure, that's why this is a _shonnen-ai. _did you know that shonnen-ai means love stories of boyXboy and yaoi stories are boyXboy sex with no plot? i forgot where i found that, some japanese handbook… oh no ichigo can't be too hearthrobby towards his hollow all that distrust in the past really makes someone weary. hell yeah another fan!! XD

ichikak:

i thought some comic relief in the right places would seem appropriate for the way this story is playing out. ^^

Kirtash08:

XD you got the jist of the chappie! yeah grimmjow can be a party pooper though. Cat dress?! I didn't even think about that! LOLZ. yeah already the yaoi… keeps the fans that drop in just for sex stayed glued to the story lol. i'd have to say after this rape scene they'll be one more as gruesome and one slight rape before ichigo will willingly let himself be molested -ha! XD i wav fans!!!

ichigo-kurokawa:

ichi shall enter his mind! -and loose lol. then devious bloody lemon ensues -.- *.* XD

Nosferatu523:

Ohhh yes shiro gets off on being such a possessive demon. they'll be some more grimmXichi, but they stay a bit soft and more understanding towards each other, then there's gonna be aizenXichi totally one way making ichigo hate the hollow-leader even more. oh yes, everything is going according to plan in this story, there's a reason for _everything. -.o_

VineCaper:

XD well thank you! i hope i can keep you stuck on this story for a bit. every new person is great!! ^^ every review pumps me up to write more.

* * *

Taking Control…

* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo hopped a step back as the ground split open underneath his feet. "This is fucked up!" The shinigami fighting him was actually pretty good for being lower ranked. He didn't want to have to fight the fool if he didn't have to. Maybe if he knocked the dumbass out from behind he could arrive at Urahara's before the shinigami woke up. No one would be able to find him there…

Around the corner of a building nearby a familiar shinigami peeks at their battle. Large afro and glasses identifying him as the districts shinigami, his mouth falls open and legs tremble. He turns around and sprints off without being noticed. "EEEYYAAAH~!"

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo tried to calculate his opponents movements, but the swords ability was anything other then predictable. The tip slammed into the ground, much like Byakuya Kuchiki's, though that was all that related to the noble mans sword. The ground suddenly split, the jagged random tear ripped across the space towards him. Jumping back Kurosaki was able to roll and stand unharmed. He chuckled. "Hey… Is that all you got? **You're weak!**"

The shinigami smirked and raised his sword from the ground… and the earth pulled up with it. And similar to Renji's snake zanpaktõ the male twisted a shoulder back and whipped it like an enormous whip. The heavy moving concrete shot towards Ichigo.

_SHIT!!! _Ichigo lunged to the side just in time as the hefty rock like attack blared by him moving as fast and dangerous as a speeding train. _Crap and I don't have the soul-badge or a mod-soul to go shinigami mode! _In mid-dash the orange haired (white at the moment) teenager heard a chant.

"Demon Art 1, First Restraint Obstruction!!"

Kurosaki looked up and halted just as the shinigami poked him in the forehead paralyzing him completely. _Aw Fuck!_

The shinigami took a step back nodding in satisfaction that the kido spell had worked. The male lifted some kind of intercom to his mouth and spoke to someone on the other side.

Grumbling Ichigo glared at the other taking note of his looks. Same height, a more bulky body and long black hair with white highlights… "Hey you…"

That seemed to snap the person out of it as they looked over at Kurosaki. "I am not known as 'hey you'."

"Oh really?" Ichigo droned annoyed at the whole situation. "Then who the fuck are you?"

They blinked before grinning. "I guess I'll tell my first hollow catch their captors name!!" He pointed at Ichigo yelling aloud. "My name is Ganseki Iwaya!!" His fingers changed up to a peace sign. "Newly graduated and placed under 5th Division!!"

The boy sweated. _Oh my god… a newbie caught me. _"Well then… Ganseki… why don't we call a truce and you let me go now. I need to get going."

Ganseki actually looked like he considered the demand. "Hm… let's see…" Twirling the swords handle in his hand he righted it like a spear, body ready to strike. "I don't think so."

Opening his mouth to protest something incredibly painful exploded through his body. He blinked… his breathing skipped as he looked down. The zanpaktõ was buried in his chest. _What? Already?_

Pulling out the sword, blood sprayed upon them both. "ICHI…!" Again the zanpaktõ plunged into the boy.

Ichigo's mouth went slack. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was all surreal. But the pain -that was rolling over his form like burning hot coals. The second time the shinigami pulled out the sword announcing 'NI!' he shuddered with a gasp.

The third time his sword entered Ichigo the Kurosaki boy let out a shrill cry as Ganseki pierced straight through bone and a lung. "SAN!"

Blood spewed from his chest. Ichigo still paralyzed began shaking uncontrollably. Something about this felt so wrong, so fucked up. His insides felt shattered, blood climbed to the top of his throat to spill over his bottom lip. He coughed making every torn nerve scream. The blood… the blackness…

"_**You are sooo~ fucked."**_

Ichigo was falling again. A very memorable feeling that made his insides twist. He fell and fell… and landed in the world of his mind.

Clouds rolled moving quickly, a vicious wind swept by.

For the time he couldn't feel anything really. He had fled from the stabbing to be thrown into his mind. Ichigo let his head roll onto its side, he stared unblinkingly at a glass window beside him. It looked as if it had been carved into... A black shadow moved over it catching his eyes. Looking up Ichigo froze as he gazed into matching golden eyes sunken into blackness. "Y-you!"

That smug grin stretched across Shiro's face. **"Me." **The hollow remained crouched on the other side of the window letting his eyes scan the others entire body.

Scowling Ichigo rolled away and crouched onto his feet facing his mortal enemy. Identical poses, they stayed completely still, one smiling and the other frowning. "Where is Zangetsu?!"

"**Oh? The old man? He's not gonna help ya anymore."**

Snarling he leaned forward. "What the fuck do you mean?!"

His smile grew even more. **"Exactly what I said, **_**slave.**_**"**

Already tired of dealing with the sadistic bastard Ichigo stood looking around. Something about the place felt a bit weird… off. "HEY! ZANGETSU!! ZANGET-" Ichigo fell hard on his back from being tackled by his crazy other half. "Get. The. Fuck. Off ME!!" Kurosaki pushed trying to make the bastard get off, but his hollow was strong. Incredibly strong. How the hell did that happen?!!

"**You should start callin' me Master now… slave."**

"Stop calling me that!!" Ichigo kicked him in the stomach and abandoned the other, standing on his feet warily. "Stay the fuck away from me."

Shirosaki growled in anger trudging towards the other. With one hand he seized the boys' black shinigami outfit. **"Listen here dumbass… you're dead. You're body is lying in the street limp and lifeless! That means…" **He smiled showing off sharp teeth. **"-I'm free to do what I want."**

Eyes widening Ichigo was shoved to the building. _Ow! When the fuck did I get this weak?! _Knees fell on both sides of his legs and hands hit each side of his head. Ichigo tried to sink into the building as he shuddered. That exact same features of himself leaned down, hot breath pouring over his face. Shutting his eyes he looked away raising as much reiatsu as he could to intimidate the other. The hollow matched his reiatsu levels and overpowered him totally, making him wince. "You fucking bastard! Get away from me you damn freak!!"

That feverish breath was sent down his neck causing goosebumps to crawl upon his skin. **"You should know my name by now… it's Shirosaki Kuchikukan. Remember it." **A wet scratchy tongue slid up to his ear making the boy growl. **"Coz soon you'll be screamin' it."**

Those words jolted Ichigo into action. Squirming and hitting, biting and kicking. He went ballistic under the hollow that laughed at his attempts to escape. "LET ME GO!!!"

"**Not a chance."** Shiro ripped at Ichigo's clothing startling the boy. It was exciting to see how powerless the once great king really was. Tearing away the black top, Kuchikukan stopped to smile at the words cut into the body below him. Tapping a nail to the healing wound he asked the other, **"Will ya be a good slave, and do as I say? Or shall I force ya?"**

Ichigo's face twisted in hatred. He lifted his chin and spat at the hollow. "You might as well keep it 'forced' cause there's no way and hell I'd ever be willing!"

Shiro shrieked with laughter. **"That's fine with me!!"** Flipping the boy over he fisted orange hair into a hand and smashed Ichigo's head into the metal of the building.

Crumbling Ichigo's head swam in pain, blood trickled. The hand in his hair kept him pinned down as another palm flanked his ribs, traveling lower to grip a hip. The tight hold was possessive, claws digging into his skin. He seethed, mind still foggy from the encounter with the building meeting his forehead. A tongue on his back caused Kurosaki to jump in shock as the offending object traced the wound.

"**Hmmm Ichigooo, I think I wanna reopen these cuts of yours."**

"N-no! Stop!" The hand at his hip disappeared and a sharp nail was placed at his back. "NO!" That hardly made the hollow even pause as the nail sunk into his flesh tearing open the previous cuts. Ichigo screamed, flopping his legs around wildly, clawing at the metal surface.

"**Hahaha~! I'm gonna saver this!!"**

"YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!! AHH!" When the slicing finished, Ichigo's limbs stopped moving as he heaved in heavy breaths, tears running from his closed eyes. He bit his lip trying to keep in the sob that wanted to work its way out. Ichigo wasn't about to give his hollow the pleasure in seeing him in this much pain so early in their struggle.

Shiro sat back admiring his work for a second as he sucked in the smell of blood and fear. It was intoxicating and oh so wonderful. It practically turned him on seeing his shinigami counter-part whimpering beneath him. He could do so much more. Ducking down he hovered before licking the bleeding wounds. He lapped at them, the blood sweet and sticky, his favorite treat. It tasted so good in a world that offered him nothing but endless clouds and empty buildings. Every time Kuchikukan tasted Ichigo he yearned for more. Wanted it all. Everything.

Kurosaki's breathing had calmed, he remained still hoping in vain that he'd pass out, anything then endure whatever the hollow desired to do to him. Who cares if that isn't heroic of him? He didn't want to experience anything similar to this! That mouth was on the side of his neck again.

"**Ichigo… say my name."**

"Eat shit and die…" He stayed limp as a cool hand wrapped around the front of his collarbone and moved upward. Those sharp fingernails pricked his neck and soon the hollows' fingers were being shoved up under his skin and inside -grabbing onto his esophagus.

The boys cries vibrated against his hand as blood soaked his fingers. Using that leverage Shiro let his free arm move out of his upper clothing, exposing his chest and pulled the boy up and flush against him. Ichigo had clamped their mouth shut, grunting in pain as he hummed in delight. He could feel the blood against his chest, blood dripping down his arm. **"Say my name…"**

"Fuck. You."

Lips pulling back from jagged teeth and Shiro snarled. Ripping his fingers out of Kurosaki's throat he dragged them down, scratching long gashes into the boys chest.

Ichigo screamed again, falling against the building.

The white top fell off the other side of the hollow, leaving his torso open. Kuchikukan watched in mild fascination as a small puddle of blood drained slowly around his prey's body. He slapped his hands down on both sides of the boy again, lowering himself to Ichigo's level. **"This is fun isn't it? But maybe if ya said my name I can take it easy on ya… I can make it more enjoyable."**

Moving his mouth, he could only whisper through his hoarse throat. "Just go back to hell. Just go back to hell…"

Frowning Shirosaki let out a screech of rage before sinking 28 sharp teeth into the boys neck crunching down as hard as he wanted.

"RAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Blood poured into his mouth and splattered onto his face. Without restraint the hollow showed just how pissed he was by tearing out a chunk of meat. The beautiful dark red flowed. Shiro chewed on the flesh and even swallowed it. He flipped Ichigo over again. Uncaring at how the orange haired boy flailed, pushing at him to stay back.

Ichigo gripped the side of his neck, a large area missing. His hand shook uncontrollably and fear consumed him. _He's going to fucking eat me! He's gonna rip me apart piece by piece!! _

Grabbing the shinigami's arm he rammed it onto the surface. Bright blood was coating everything. **"Say…"** Shiro twisted the arm until a sick crack echoed, the boy arched his back -a scream tearing from his lips as bone protruded from the broken limb. **"…my name!"**

Gasping, tears flooded his sight, pain flooded his mind, and blood flooded his hair. At the beginning of this whole encounter Ichigo hadn't thought the bastard would go this far just for him to say its name. But at this point did it really matter if he let his pride slip away? His arm was broken open, his body was riddled with selfish words, his neck was bleeding everywhere and claws scrapped his body demanding him to surrender. The crazy fucker would really eat him if he didn't take the easy way out… _Please make the pain go away. _"Shi…ro sa-ki… -nngh!-"

Shirosaki blinked, pulling his bloodied fingers from the other.

"Ku-chi, ch…iii"

The hollow leaned close eyes widening in eagerness. Almost surprised that he didn't have to resort to actually ripping Ichigo's arm completely off…

"…ku kan."

A thick purr rolled from his mouth. **"Now ask and you shall receive…"**

Ask? Ask what?! To let him go?! To heal him? To leave him the fuck alone? Ichigo's mind spun, everything seemed so wrong and disordered. He opened his eyes sucking in breathes as he stared at the awaiting face hovering over him. He couldn't even express what he wanted, he could barely say anything. What he could made no sense, but he tried. "I…" _I hate you!_ Lifting his good arm he reached out and grabbed onto the emotionless hollow. _Please fucking stop this shit! I need to be healed you fucking demon! _"p-please… need. -ghh!-"

Shirosaki smiled in triumph. He took hold of the hand. **"Don't worry… I know what ya need."** Laughter echoed through the empty world.

Chilly lips touched his own, but he was too tired and hurt to care as they moved against his mouth. The hungry muscles tried to coax a reaction from him, Ichigo could only moan in anguish wondering what the fool was doing. A hot tongue plunged into his mouth licking his own making him twitch, a sizzle stabbing toward his groin. It didn't hurt, compared to the pain it was bliss and he finally reacted searching to free himself of the pulsating pain stinging his body. Suddenly something wonderfully warm gushed into his being. It felt feral and dangerous sliding through him.

The hollow pulled back watching his tainted reiatsu swallow the boy and submerge into Kurosaki. The wounds began to heal. The bone realigned itself, the muscles knitted back up, the missing flesh grew back until Ichigo was whole and panting beneath him. It was a pretty sight, but the only thing close to love that a hollow could feel was lust and Shiro felt a lot of that.

He had no fight left in him. His limbs felt weighted, too heavy to move. He didn't even complain as his hollow bent in for another kiss. More vicious and hungry then before. Hands roamed his body, squeezing his arms, fingers counting his ribs. That damned blue tongue trailed the muscles that twitched underneath his chest. It wasn't long that his pants were tugged off, teeth running down his thighs. His breathing became erratic, flesh heated hot and needy at the domineering attention. First pain then pleasure? He shook his head slowly unable to contain the little slips of gasps and moans. The reiatsu running through his veins made him drunk as his skin quivered under white clingy hands.

Nipping and sucking Shiro trekked a path of little bruises and bite marks down the slopes of his quarry's thighs. He deviously licked the tip of Ichigo's member making the boy squirm beneath him. Nails racking against the creamy skin Kuchikukan took a longer taste of the hardening dick before snickering at Ichigo's wincing reaction. **"When I'm done with you, ya'll like pleasure with pain Ichigooo."**

Said boy didn't like the way the hollow spoke his name. Drawing it out in a taunting manner. But he wasn't going to bring it up in such a delicate situation. The shinigami wasn't so sure what _else_ the demonic creature would bite off. "Hn." Still swimming in the strange drunken feeling he ignored the fact that he laid in a puddle of his own blood being molested by the most fanatical hollow which he knows.

Dipping his stained fingers in the drying blood Shiro coated his digits anew with the thick slippery substance. With a lopsided grin he pressed those wicked tips at the small button like entrance and circled it once, twice before slicking a finger inside.

The sensation made him twitch, foot lifting off the ground and he almost kicked the fucker right in the face. Luckily they dodged it playfully snatching his limb and placing it on a shoulder. He tugged a bit, wanting to retrieve his leg, but the hollow grinned turning its head to the side and sucking his toes. A deep blush took his cheeks by force as he shut both eyes to escape those blackened orbs that seemed to laugh down at him. "I… I hate you."

The rolling purr in his throat only became more audible as he shoved in another finger and stretched, letting the shinigami boy hiss in response. **"Good… this wouldn't be so fun if ya didn't."**

Swaying his head from side to side Ichigo sucked in a breath as Shiro explored the first few inches of his insides. Those extensions pulled out, a sick suction sound making him blink down and choke in shock that the hollow had spread blood all over his lower half. Kuchikukan was slicking those fingers again plunging them into his ass. He grunted seething aloud, "W-What the fuck is wrong with you?…"

Placing his cold lips on Ichigo's exposed neck he couldn't stop the grin splitting his face. A corny line from a silly movie floated through the hollows' mind as he cackled back. **"You just drive me crazy." **

Growling at the bastard Ichigo moved to reel away from him. The damned hollow had no pity, joking at a time like this?! "Shut up! I don't want to hear that crap!"

"**Oh? That's right you don't have a since of humor."** Jabbing three digits inside the boy he wiggled them licking at that smooth juncture of skin. Just enough saliva dried to the point Shiro could smell the wonderful aroma wafting from the others' body.

Ichigo felt utterly disgusted as his misted thoughts began clearing. He reached up clamping both hands onto the hollows shoulders and threatened back with his own nails. They weren't as effective, the only reply Kurosaki got was the pleased growl at his ear. The feeling in his 'exit only' area became less of a burning sensation, the walls inside becoming lubed. He had learned quickly by the second finger to relax, the pain lessening into a dull throb as he tried thinking of anything. But what the hell were you supposed to think about with someone sexing up on you? The tongue in the shell of his ear and teasing kisses on his jaw became real good things to think about. The ministrations were causing the shinigami substitute to pant, nails still clinging onto white porcelain skin. "You're… such a… pain in the ass."

Kuchikukan's laughter became strangled sounds as he rose. Removing his fingers he hooked Ichigo's free leg in the crock of his arm. **"I'll take that literally."**

A foreign object nudged his rectum, Ichigo's eyes sprung wide open. "Oi! Wait!" The white chilly tip entered inside him and the burning sensation flooded up his spine. "F-fucker!"

"**I could do worse."** Lifting both legs he leaned forward inching inside in an even motion. He watched amused at the way his counterpart gripped onto their own orange hair pulling at the strands to cause a different type of pain to lose himself in. Ichigo looked as if he could use a distraction.

Rumbling in boiling anger he was fully sober and ready to hit Kuchikukan right in the face…

"**Ichigo."**

Gulping in air the boy removed shaky hands from his head as that jagged smile crushed against his mouth in a teeth clashing kiss. Ichigo could feel half of that things cock in him pushing and demanding more. The torrent of dark reiatsu burst into his body again, Shiro's mouth a conduit channeling the intoxicating substance to him. Kuchikukan plunged into him and he gripped on sucking the energy for his own. It could only be described as raw power coursing through his limbs, but the draw back was the drugged fuzziness state. Then quite suddenly Shiro was pulling away.

"**Stop, you're making me light headed." **He snapped shivering from the warmth crushing around his sensitive member and incredible heat rising from Kurosaki's form suffocating him.

Ichigo's eyes glazed over, arms wrapped around the others neck and locked onto the white hair. What did the bastard say? Things were a bit too blurry to understand, why should he do _everything _he was told to do? His grip tightened in Shiro's locks as he heaved the hollow back down. "Don't… care."

Growling Kuchikukan allowed the boy to latch their mouth on his getting his tongue swallowed by the other. He fell forward smacking Ichigo into the slimy blood. Rocking himself into the shinigami, a blissful feeling crawled around just behind his groin. His knees were slipping… and the stupid boy was sucking him like a leech. He was loosing control. He broke the contact snarling as he seized those soft hips and drew them closer angling upward.

Ichigo's back arched with a gasping-groan. "N-No!" Hands loosing their hold as Shiro moved out of his reach thrusting at the new angle. The hollow had him pinned in their lap plunging as far as they could. Slapping his palms on that white sweaty chest he pushed to flee from the sensations wracking him. "St-op! That's too deep! No!"

"**Ah, shut it!" **He had to let a pretty leg go so he could grip Ichigo's neck and keep the boy in place. There was no way he'd stop when a feeling of ecstasy was creeping up his spine, heating his body. The hollows' actions turned more fierce as he forced himself in and out the tight entrance.

Tearing at the goddamned hand on his neck, spots dotted in his vision. Strangely the aggressive hold sent numbing sparks downward being met by another more dominating pleasure rising up -opposing each other. A twist of pain in his hipbone felt as if his leg was going to pop right out of its socket, his other leg trembling. "Ngh!" He arched again this time trying to stop the hipbone from causing more damage to his abused form. Hands once more digging into the hollows' stomach to make the bastard slow. "It's… too much!"

"**Feh…" **Kuchikukan's face grimaced as he huffed for air. The hell did the shinigami boy want from him?! A fucking cookie?! His teeth gritted, **"you're ruining me." **Detaching both holds he flipped the orange haired boy over on their knees grinding in and wrapping an arm up onto Ichigo's shoulder. His other hand clutched into a white-knuckled fist till he grumbled to himself as he snatched hold of the semi-hard cock belonging to the identical male. **"Hold yourself up or I'll pound you into the building!"**

-And the hollow wasn't kidding. The frantic thrusts caught Ichigo off guard sending him almost hitting his head on the metal surface coated in his gooey blood. "Ha! AH!" Where had the pain gone? The reiatsu felt bubbly, the nails on his shoulder dug in, those fingers handling his member, and being ground into the building… wasn't it all too much? The swinging motion had a set of balls smacking against his own making them draw tight. He was cussing at some point… didn't know why and didn't care, he just was. Panting and moaning the sound of a huffing breath just above him pissed Ichigo off so much he wanted to crawl away, but a more primal need knotted together as his prostate quivered from a direct hit. "GAH!"

Muscles squeezed Shiro, one eye sealed shut he choked in a breath, the sweat in his hair sprinkling the boys' carved back. A wound made by him… **"the King… is **_**mine.**_**" **Something wet spewed into his hand, but he kept pumping as the twitching body under him jerked uncontrollably from still being pleasured at their ecstasy point. He bowed, resting his head on Ichigo's vertebrae as he planted long claws into the supple flesh on either hip before releasing his load.

Face flushed, hot and irritable Ichigo's arms gave out as he fell on his elbows. It caused a chain reaction, making Shiro twitch inside him -causing the hollow to tightening those claws in turn sending an violent rush stabbing Ichigo's sack to spasm and shoot dry. "AH!" Instinctively his elbow shot back-

Kuchikukan darted away from the elbow and slipped out to roll away falling on his back with arms spread out at his sides panting in breaths.

Ichigo collapsed. Too tired to even snarl in anger. He laid there in what seemed to him one of the grossest situations he had so far encountered in life. Closing his eyes he tried to shut everything out.

With a look the hollow stood, fixing himself before surveying everything around him. His smug smile slowly slid off as a bead of water plopped onto the bridge of his nose and trickled down his cheek. Golden-black eyes glanced at the grey sky. More droplets approached. **"Pfft, fuck this. Enjoy your rain Ichigo, I'm leaving."**

Weakly he turned his head to eye the demon. "W-where?"

Another wicked grin. **"Where do ya think? To the outside world…"**

That had Ichigo struggling to rise. "NO!"

"**No? You ain't got a choice, I rule now!! I do what **_**I**_** want!" **He pointed at an untouched window, like before he soaked it in his reiatsu bringing images back. **"Watch if ya want! That's all you can do now."**

The passing of a second and the hollow was gone. Mouth gapping in disbelief Ichigo trembled. The rain began to sprinkle on him, but he didn't fucking give a shit. Naked he crawled away from the blood, semen and tattered shreds of his clothing to crouch before the window. Golden-brown eyes on the verge of spilling unshed tears, jaw tight with suppression. He watched…

* * *

* * *

* * *

In the real world time passed much slower. Ichigo's dead body hit the ground, the shinigami standing over it wondering if maybe he should add another stab and yell out 'SHI'.

Iwaya twisted the sword hilt once more holding it over the body ready to deliver the last blow. Suddenly the device around his left wrist starting beeping, indicating a hollow… He blinked in surprise. _Another hollow so close?_ Right at that moment a great reiatsu exploded from the body below him and a third arm reached out at an incredible speed catching him in the stomach and sending Ganseki flying backwards smashing into the earth. "S-Shit!" Rising to his feet he held his stomach in pain. There was a vicious slash bleeding across the area he clutched. Stumbling to get his guard back up he brought his sword in a defense. Ganseki huffed looking back up at the hollow… his silver eyes widened in horror.

An arm slammed into the earth, it was distorted, like some kind of gigantic white armored arm. It pulled at the ground and out of the body a hollow mask donned with long curving horns rose up. Another arm matching the first came out…

"W-whoa!" He fell onto a knee, Iwaya Ganseki pushed a button on his communicator. "Hello?! Anyone out there?! I need back up!!" A shadow loomed over him. He shivered as a dark reiatsu made the air thick and dangerous. Ganseki saw the armored white boots, a long flapping sarong the same color as the blood striped mask hung between those strong legs. His eyes traveled up. Was this even a hollow?! No hole adorned the pinkish skin anywhere, its hair short and white like the few bits of armor covering its body. It could almost be considered a Vizard is some strange way, or worse yet an Espada. It raised an arm, the claws opening over his face…

"**I don't need a sword to kill you… **_**shinigami weakling."**_

* * *

**HO~HA!! ichigo got owned lol. -and uh oh shiro's on the loose with a totally new appearance!! looks like that new shinigami's toast! guess you'll have to wait and see… don't complain! i had this chapter out in one day! i say that's damn good since its bigger then any of the others!! … -.- alright then, later.**


	6. cast out

**I have mastered the art of being a jackass… ^^ I do not own Bleach or its sales.**

**Hell yeah! Guess what people? I decided that I'm going to illustrate any original characters that I put into this story! XD So you can see what they look like! Yay 'Ravage Me's writer is drawing anime now! XP Okay on with the story.**

**Warnings: Character Death, Cussing…**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: meh… if you wanna see what my made-up characters look like I'll have links at the bottom of the story with their names next to them. -.o enjoy.**

Responses to reviews:

Barranca (chapter four):

yeah i thought getting ichigo mixed up for a hollow was brilliant! XD

BonneNuit:

lol! at first i believed that chapter would take me forever! i was really surprised to put it out so soon. -.- glad you liked it! ^^

Fundibulous the Zohan:

Ahaha… yes breathe and live to read the next chappie! i asked if you were german coz you said 'danke' in one of the reviews so i was curious lol. hell yeah hot european guys!! XD

bottlecaps:

coooooolz another fan! yes i put thought to plot lol. enjoy!

Kiashoma:

-blush- awe thank you! i wuv being supported ^^ -yeah i suck at grammar and spelling but i don't want a beta i like working alone. XD

Shiraihime Fuyuki:

yes rape scene lol. kuchikukan only feels lust towards ichigo right now, but i'm sure the closest hollows can come to love is a deep possessive primal sort of love. not that shiro can't evolve though -.o

Nosferatu523:

haha! i got the feeling ichigo liked it too! i might draw shiro's appearance in the future, not so sure. -shurgs- ^^

Prexistence:

oh man, sick and disgusting is awesome. ichigo just looks so good covered in blood lol. I'm sure shiro thought the same way.

TealEyedBeing:

-nods to bloody wickedness- shiro is an extreme sadist. i imagined that shiro wanted ichigo lubed so he could get in easier… (i knew a guy that split his dick trying to dry fuck my sis lol!) T.T poor newbie, he screwed up and stabbed the wrong boy heh-heh. hope your internet stops messing up ^^ i must be super epic after reading your review haha!

Kobato00:

hell yeah! -takes a bow- thank you thank you! ^^

VineCaper:

o.O!! omg lol! another sadist! i'm glad i got this posted within the same week! XD

* * *

Cast Out…

* * *

Zangetsu walked along the edge of the endless empty buildings. The wind whipped past him sending his cloak twisting wildly. The rain was unrelenting and heartless as it poured, cold and piercing like needles. He looked up seeing his nephew crouched nearby… quite slowly he trekked closer to the boy till Zangetsu stood right behind the young male. It was only this close he was able to hear the choking sobs issuing from Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Brown sunken eyes turned to regard him. Like a soulless zombie he stared, lips moving but nothing leaving them. Finally a more audible word was stuttered out, silent as a whisper. "Z-Zangetsu…" Those eyes widened as Ichigo became more aware that his uncle was there. He lunged grabbing onto the mans cloak. "ZANGETSU!!"

"Ichigo." He bent forward as the naked boy hugged him desperately. Never had he seen this childish side to a person who took things into their own hands. Ichigo clung to him, face hidden in the folds of his black clothes -weeping. Placing both hands on the boys' shoulders he tried to sooth, but the teenager became hysterical.

"Zangetsu! Make him stop! Make him stop please!"

"Ichigo… there is nothing I can do."

"But…!" Turning away he kneeled back at the window, palms on the panel of glass. "Can't you see what he's doing?!"

Peering at the glass he watched the figure of a young male much too similar to Kurosaki's age group being crushed against a wall. There was blood, and the person looked frightened. Zangetsu saw the way Kuchikukan shoved a clawed hand inside the boy ripping his intestines out.

"NOO!!" Ichigo shrieked, hands clawing at his hair. "NO! NO! NO!!!"

The body dropped on the other side of the window and Zangetsu turned away.

"ZANGETSU! Zangetsu do something! Anything!"

"I cannot Ichigo!" Thunder clapped above them. He had to yell over the torrent of the storm. "I am no longer able to help you. You are without me now! No longer a Vizard, no longer a Shinigami! Once again you are Human and powerless!!"

Ichigo hit the glass with a fist, eyes sealed shut as rage filled his insides. The clouds darkened sending shadows sweeping the world of his mind. His mind, this was still _his _world. Determined eyes burst open, fueled with a need to rein in the hollow that he had created and let loose. He refused to let that sick fuck do what he wanted, he refused to give up when others say he couldn't do anything!! "NO!!"

A violent surge caused Zangetsu to look ahead of him. It was that feeling again… the strange alien sensation that he had noticed just a day ago. He didn't know what it was, but it now existed here making the realm seem off. A chill swept down his spine as the feeling rose, shifting and moving towards them. Zangetsu hopped into the air, the sword body sheathed in its scabbard appeared below him as he settled upon it.

"IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!! I WON'T LET IT!!!"

Blinking against the rain his eyes narrowed. It was finally here… the foreign substance approached; being attracted to the human boy who screamed in the rain. To his eyes Zangetsu could only describe it as an energy shadow, a speeding golden mist that rolled up from the ground covering everything it touched. Buildings all around were being consumed by this wave of energy until it passed him, leaving him and his scabbard unscathed from its influence. And into Ichigo it plunged.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Shirosaki let out a howl of laughter as the shinigami fell broken to the ground at his feet.

Coughing blood Ganseki struggled to lift an arm to his face speaking through the intercom. "N-need, back-up…" A blurry movement slashed downward slicing his forearm clean. The limb fell into his lap consisting of his exposed guts. The loss of an arm didn't even register to the male, his body already numb and dying. A bubbling laughter met his ears.

"**Hahaha~! Pathetic! How worthless and weak! -**_**And oh so heroic!! **_**We should celebrate your actions, yes! We'll paint the streets with your blood!" **Lifting the boy with one arm he hardly noticed that the child was already dead as he tossed the body across the alley letting it bash against the far wall before flopping onto the dirty earth. He sauntered forward at a casual pace admiring the way blood had splattered on the bricks. **"This is whatcha call artwork." **He joked. **"Let's have some more fun…"**

* * *

* * *

* * *

The golden mist swirled being sucked into Ichigo until the skies parted, the rain stopped suddenly as the clouds were pushed away by an invisible force around the boy. Light engulfed his body and the gold fog like substance disappeared. Sitting there, naked Ichigo let his head fall back. His body tingled all over with a warmth he couldn't relate anything to. This energy compared to Shirosaki's feverish reiatsu was soothing and just as powerful, maybe more he dared thought? Head dropping forward his eyes opened. He glared at the window below him, what Kuchikukan did he would never forgive. "Never…" His evil counterpart had taken its first life. Shirosaki Kuchikukan had tasted the death of an innocent and Ichigo refused for the creature to do it again. "Never!" Slamming both palms on that window he shouted, the dark reiatsu quaking under his hands. Nails digging into the glass Ichigo snarled in anger and something unexpected happened.

Curiously Zangetsu watched as the orange-headed boys' eyes became more gold then usual, the unleashing of energy trickled from Ichigo into the glass panel and those hands glowed with the same brilliance until the window gave away… and Ichigo fell _out _of his own mind…

* * *

* * *

* * *

In all the fun he allowed himself to splurge on, Kuchikukan didn't notice the awkward feeling that climbed up his spine until it was too late. Quite unexpectedly his body began to glow a faint golden color. **"W-What the fuck?" **Taking a step back he brought both clawed armored gloves into his line of vision seeing the pulsating light pouring from his pores and soaking him. **"What the hell is this? Ichigo?! ICHIGO!!" **Shiro's voice was smothered out. Its form was soon surrounded by this new force, until it became a beacon in the night of Karakura Town.

The golden light shattered. Millions of sparkling dust fell down onto the alley ground. Alone in the street stood Ichigo Kurosaki naked and shivering. His knees gave out, his eyesight wavering as he stared almost blindly at the dead body just before him. Glancing at Ganseki made the hair on his arms rise, he had to look away. It wasn't just repulsing, it was disturbing and embarrassing to see someone's most secret organs displayed in such a fashion. It shook him deeply for even if it was Shiro's first innocent kill, in a way, it was also his. Clutching a palm over his mouth, Ichigo found his footing swaying slightly. _This is a nightmare_. He wanted to escape from it all.

Somewhere nearby a voice shouted into the night.

Ichigo felt a reiatsu honing in on his position. Fear twisted in his chest and he fled. Sprinting through the streets Kurosaki passed a familiar theater on a decorated corner. The psychotic movie played pieces of gore filled scenes that made his face cringe in anger. _The main character who had been possessed and killed his friends…_ When does a movie stop being fake and transcends reality? Such a simple event of watching a flick set things in motion that had him running through town naked and crying. Had him wishing that he had never seen the movie at all… wishing he could go back and change what had happened.

* * *

* the alley way *

Two Shinigami Captains faced each other outside the small crowd of others who wore shinigami robes. They had no words to share other then distraught looks which only concerned them more. Renji sighed scratching the back of his head, opening his mouth to say something, but looked away instead.

Tõshirõ stared at his own feet, arms crossed. Not even attempting a conversation. The two ignored the lower ranked shinigami that worked around them. They just stood at the edge of the alley way…

"Hitsugaya-taichõ, Abarai-taichõ… we have just finished assessing the situation and have stored all the data we could collect between the two bodies in the street."

"Gehd-" Renji coughed, clearing his throat. "Good job, thanks a lot Kira."

The blond bowed before moving away in quick strides.

The red head gave a side-long glance at his comrade still somewhat lost at what to say. "So… how shall we proceed?"

Blue eyes fell upon the other captain and that apathetic gaze penetrated the elder male. "In a professional manner."

"Tõshirõ!" Matsumoto appeared with worry lines etched on her otherwise smooth face. Her superior gazed back, not taking the time to correct Rangiku's rude mistake. "Is it true? I just got here and…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the lifeless body in the street. "Is that…?"

"We've confirmed the bodies of both 12 Seat 5th Division Iwaya Ganseki, and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia drew their attention from behind Matsumoto. She stood rigid with her hand on her sword. Face contorted in an unknown expression as her eyes gave away nothing to the inner emotions swirling around inside.

"I-Ichigo?" Rangiku stuttered as her furrows deepened. "But…"

Rukia shook her head. She could hardly believe it either, but there he was. Body splayed out in the street with multiple stab wounds to his torso.

"Kuchiki, please aid your squad and Abarai's to complete this investigation. Myself and Matsumoto will be leaving."

"But Taichõ!"

Tõshirõ grimaced and glared at his vice-captain. "We aren't needed here. It's time to go."

Both Renji and Rukia gave short bows as the two left swiftly. Running a hand through his hair, Renji let out a long sigh as he and his friend turned to Ichigo's body. He set his face in a hard look before nodding. "Let's finish this. Rukia…"

She bit her bottom lip secretly hoping he wouldn't bring anything about the party or Ichigo's disappearance up. Deep down she blamed herself for this. She only wished that Kurosaki's soul would show himself and say something incredibly annoying like 'oh there's my body… just where I left it' or 'it's okay everybody, I'm not a hollow so don't freak out'. Useless to think along those ideas though, because the truth was -hollow readings fluctuated at Ichigo's death. The dark reiatsu of the boys' hollow had been released and that same tainted reiatsu covered the poor male torn across the alley. Their friend was lost. Even if there might be a slim chance Ichigo was okay… he wouldn't be considered a victim in the eyes of Seireitei. Only a murderer. "What is it?"

Jaw grinding teeth against teeth Renji finally opened his mouth hating the words that fell out. "After you finish here, I need you to go back to the Kurosaki residence and wait a full week… in that time if there's a chance Ichigo shows up notify us, but even if he doesn't," Stuffing both hands in his pockets he looked down, eyes closing. "tell his family of his passing."

For a second she didn't move letting the words sink in. Really she didn't know whether to scream or cry at that order, but it was what it was. An order.

A sudden yell drew their interest and they glanced over at the alley to see a small group fussing near the entrance.

With all the rage towards herself Rukia hadn't found a good outlet yet, so she stomped over with Renji at her heels pushing a few people from her path. "You! What's going on?!"

It startled the nearest male who became ramrod straight giving them a jutting salute.

"Well?" Annoyed she placed her hands on her hips.

The large man seemed unsure of himself. "Uh…" He pointed over at his two companions pulling back a young boy who began screaming on the top of his lungs.

They watched as the boy just a foot taller then Hitsugaya thrashed to break from the shinigami and reach the blood covered passage.

"Who is that?" The 3rd Division Captain commanded.

"That's uh… Ganseki's younger brother." The man grimaced, looking back at the white haired boy who flipped an ally over a shoulder. Quite skillfully the male had swung around the second captor and broke free before being brought down by the first shinigami whom wrapped arms around the kids legs making the smaller male fall. They had Ganseki's brother pinned to the ground in moments. "Iwaya Koishi."

"What's he doing here?"

"He's a new member on your own squad… he just graduated with his brother a few days ago." Someone shouted for the man to join them, he saluted again and trotted away for clean-up duty.

All the anger evaporated from Rukia's limbs watching half-heartedly as the boy was dragged away in a screaming fury. She swept a hand down her face in desperation. "This is not good. I can't believe this is happening Renji."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. But we have to get this over with Rukia. We can't let that kid lay there on the ground like that."

Flashing lights and roaring sirens turned onto the end of the street. They looked back to see Kira Izuru standing straight over Ichigo's body and waving two other shinigami away from it. The blond gave a listless yell to them, "The police have arrived. We're finished."

"So soon?" Rukia frowned as the other shrugged.

"Tõshirõ -ah, Hitsugaya-taichõ had gone ahead and called in to the police as an anonymous passerby. He didn't want Ichigo's corpse out here for too long."

She could only nod in understanding before turning away to collect their own dead.

* * *

* Urahara's shop *

Grimmjow leaned back in the chair, letting it teeter on the back legs as he propped himself with a foot, his other dangling. With a stretch producing a deep rumble from his chest the ex-Espada rolled back his shoulders and cocked each arm behind his head letting out a long suffering sigh. "Why'd I get stuck with this shitty job? I don't even fuckin' work here." He eyed the small shop and glanced outside, it was already dark… he wondered faintly if the hollow whom revealed that devious reiatsu was still alive. It had only appeared for about a minute before it disappeared again. And he had been stuck sitting there waiting for any potential customers, what a shame. "Feh."

"_NEKO-CHAN!!" _The yell came from the back. Issued by none other then the shop keeper himself.

The blue haired hollow growled at the nickname and shouted aloud, "WHAT?!"

"You can close up the store front now! It's getting late!"

"There's a fucking god!" He slammed the chair down and stood. Stretching from side to side he relished in the popping joints. Just then the front door opened making him agitated that a person could slip in right when he was about to close everything up. Grimmjow hit both hands down on the desk. "Oi get lost, the store's clos-" But the words died in his mouth when he saw Ichigo falling into the room.

_THUMP!!_

He blinked as his eyes traveled down to rest on the pale form heaving on the floor. Grimmjow didn't even feel any reiatsu leaking from the boy, making him frown. He just stared at Ichigo; the slight muscles twitching uncontrollably, the naked presentation of being sprawled out on the wood, and harsh pants quaking through the tired body. Taking a hesitant step back Grimmjow heard the low moan issue from the kid, it brought him to reality as he jerked his chin high. With measured steps he rounded the desk and bent to assess the orange haired teenager. Scowling he prodded the soft flesh searching for any injuries. Becoming more uncomfortable by the second he deemed Kurosaki fine and hauled the kid to shaky feet. Letting Ichigo contain a private decency he averted his eyes, not entirely like his character. In fact Jaegerjaquez didn't mind watching the brat crack naked shoulders and flex a taunt stomach during their fights. But something about goggling at someone's body when they were in a hazy stupor like this, made even Grimmjow appalled at doing so.

Stumbling to the back room Ichigo blinked a few times as his breathing started slowing. He was placed against the left side of the small room up against the wall behind the table. A blanket was thrown on him, he mumbled something close to 'thank you'.

On the other side of the table Grimmjow rested his chin on a hand observing the other…

"Neko-chan?" Urahara stepped into the room and blinked at the covered person sitting across from the hollow. The man tip-toed around the blue haired male ignoring him to lift and peek under the blanket.

"Its Ichigo…"

"Oh dear… he doesn't look so good." Kisuke stood straight waving the fan. "How come you didn't alert me?"

Cold blue eyes rolled over onto the man. "I wanted to see if you were able to sense his reiatsu… but obviously I was right." Grimmjow's gaze fell back to the quivering blanket. "He doesn't have any."

Urahara's frowned. Now that the hollow had mentioned it he didn't feel any of that familiar energy from Ichigo either. He looked up when Tessai leaned in. "Tessai-san could you please bring a warm bowl of broth and some clothes?"

The large man nodded before disappearing. Tessai reappeared ten minutes later to see Ichigo wrapped in a blanket bent forward staring at the table as Urahara sat next to the kid with a scanner jotting down notes. The hollow stiff and quiet remained unmoved as he set the broth under the boys' face, the clothes on the edge of the table.

Ichigo twitched finally pulling himself from his sluggish mind to suck in the smell of the soup. It took him a bit to drag his hand up and take hold of the spoon. Even longer to taste the chicken saltiness as the warmth slid down his throat.

"Tell me Kurosaki-kun."

Stopping the spoon from dipping into the bowl, the boy looked up. Golden eyes wavering.

"What happened?"

"I…" He looked away, voice low. "I died. I became a hollow… and I killed a shinigami. The others know… they'll search for me."

Urahara's frown deepened as he scanned Ichigo's form. "You became a hollow, but now you're not?"

"I took back my soul. But… Zangetsu. My zanpaktõ left me. I…" Ichigo's jaw clenched and his fists tightened. "I'm just a human soul again."

"No. I do not think so."

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo blinked searching for answers in the mans posture.

"You may not be a Vizard or even a Shinigami, but you are diffidently not Human."

The orange haired boy growled. "Then what the hell am I?! I'm not a Hollow!"

The scientist nodded furiously. "No you are not a Hollow either Ichigo… truthfully I don't know what you are now, but Human is out of the question."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I was human before!"

"Yes before you were. Not now though… I don't see a Soul Chain on your chest do you?"

Nope he didn't have one. Just Shiro's clawed messages that seemed to have even tainted straight through his body to his soul. "So what am I?!"

"I'll find out soon." He climbed to his feet. "For now we need to hide you two." He gestured to both males. "I'm sure the Shinigami will show up, you can stay for the night, but we have to figure out what to do next."

Ichigo's head bowed. "Urahara… thanks."

Kisuke fanned himself. "Don't worry about it Kurosaki-kun you'll owe me~!"

With that the shop settled down with the two fugitives hiding together bunked in a secret compartment.

Grimmjow listened to the slow breathing of Kurosaki and laid in the cot thinking of everything since his traitorous actions. Why the hell had he helped the shinigami's again? That stupid excuse to escape Aizen was a bit too ridiculous. Maybe to hang around the shinigami's? They were an interesting lot he could beat the crap out of for fun. But then he really only cared about one scrawny ass he liked to beat the most… and that boy wasn't a shinigami any longer. For the better part of the night Jaegerjaquez tackled one thought after another until multiple reiatsu's came out of nowhere. His body tensed and he laid there eyes wide and ears straining to listen through the walls to any conversation or a cue to flee from the shop. His gut twisted thinking about leaving his life in the hand of another outcast, but he could have left anytime in the past. Why hadn't he?

"Grimmjow…"

The hollow choked on a breath. The quiet voice had startled him and he rumbled. "What?"

"They won't find us."

He turned his head peering into the darkness at the boy just below him in the next bunk. "How can you be so sure?"

"That bastard… he's been hiding stuff from Seireitei for years… he's the best at what he does. Have faith in him."

"Hmph." Grimmjow looked up at the trap door just above him, waiting for it to be pulled open. His palm itched as it landed on the sword at his hip. The first hint of light to spill into the room was going to be slashed at… "It's stupid to trust others."

"Urahara's an exiled."

"Even more reason not to trust him."

Ichigo snorted. "Don't you let your guard down around anyone."

He was silent before answering. "Yeah."

Surprised Ichigo sat up, a bit too curious. "Who?!"

"SHHH!" They stilled as the wood above them creaked. Nothing happened and Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched. He twisted around to glare into the darkness down at the other. "You, you fool!" He hissed.

"M-me?" Kurosaki felt his ears burn in embarrassment, he didn't care much about the blush for it was so dark he could barely make out the others outline. "Why me?"

"Feh. Coz you're so weak that it doesn't matter if you attack me or not. You'll never get stronger then me." Grimmjow plopped onto the bunk with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face.

Ichigo seethed and kicked the bunks springs above him making the gloating hollow huff in irritation. The boy rolled onto his side, punching his pillow before settling in to get some shut eye. "You're a fucking jerk Grimmjow."

"Not the first time I heard that."

"… goodnight."

"… whatever."

* * *

**I only had enough time to get this chapter and one picture finished. So if you want to take a peek at Ganseki Iwaya and what his Japanese name means just type this into a new window with NO SPACES… (for some reason every link i put up is ignored -.-) aaron-skiver . deviantart . com / art / ganseki - iwaya - 139862571**


	7. this power

**damn it took me awhile... sorry to you guys who wait on the edge of your seats for this. I do not own bleach or its sales...**

**Warnings: Original Character, Rape, Cussing...**

Responses to reviews:

TealEyedBeing:

shiro is an evil fuck, but it wouldn't be him any other way ^^ the power ichigo used? you'll know by the end of this chappie!! ichigo just forced shiro back inside his mind. -.o read on XD

Prexistence:

bad, bad zangetsu -.- yeah grimxichi is cute in tad-bits, no worries here comes a tiny bit of bloody ichi lol.

Kobato00:

no shiro is still there! XD ichigo just sent him back inside his head, yeah ichigo is a little tramautized... but oh well XD -thanks for commentin' my pic lol!

BonneNuit:

lol! there will be some grimxichi just not as mean or violent like shiroxichi... thats towards the future though, right now its grimxichi at each others necks lol.

Fundibulous teh Zohan:

hell yeah it was awesome! and lemme through some more sex and plot at ya in this chappie!! XP XD EUROPEAN BOYS RULE!!

VineCaper:

XD!! you fans are so great, your comments keep me boosted to type more lol! enjoy!!

* * *

This Power…

* * *

A quick movement and Grimmjow brought up an arm blocking the judo-chop aimed at his shoulder. Swiping away another jab directed around his midsection Jaegerjaquez had time to blink before catching sight of a knee thrust, instead of blocking it he balled a fist and mashed his knuckles in Ichigo's leg. A hiss alerted Grimmjow he made a direct hit. Serves the brat right for trying to bash him in his junk.

Ichigo stepped back with a frown. His sore leg trembling slightly. Sweat beaded down his body and he had to wipe the wetness from his forehead so it wouldn't drip from his brows. He huffed clenching and unclenching palms.

The hollow snarled before spitting to the side. "This sucks!"

"What?"

Grimmjow pointed at the other. "You're weaker then before. You're so slow I can predict every move you throw my way. It's starting to piss me off!"

His eye twitched. "Piss you off? I just lost all my shinigami powers and you're the one complaining?! Fuck this." The Strawberry grumbled turning and walking off towards the exit, Blueberry gawking at him in surprise.

"OI! Where the fuck are you going?! Get your ass back here!"

"Pfft! Like I'm going to do anything you say! All you do is bitch, you're pissing _me_ off! Train on your own!" Ichigo rounded on the ladder out of the basement, he glanced over his shoulder. Orbs widening Kurosaki turned back around and picked up speed climbing the ladder as Grimmjow came stalking toward him at an irritated gait matching his agility. Halfway up the orange haired boy quickened his pace eyeing the larger male beneath him. "S-Stop following me! You're freakin' me out!"

The ex-Espada's eyes narrowed as he gripped tightly to the ladder becoming quicker. In a dark tone he seethed at the younger, "Who says I'm followin' you?"

Ichigo knew with that dead-set look in the others eyes that they were full of shit. As fast as possible he climbed, he just had that creepy feeling Grimmjow was a forceful being at nature and he didn't want to find out how angry the hollow was after he turned his back on Jaegerjaquez. He stopped at the top and considered knocking over the ladder…

Grimmjow could almost see the thoughts flying through Ichigo's head. A growl tore from his chest, "Don't you fucking dare!"

"I don't know… I got the feeling I should."

"W-What?!"

Grabbing both sides of the ladder Ichigo teetered it. "Don't yell at me!"

"What the fuck is this?! Stop freakin' out!"

"I'll stop when you say you won't try and do anything when you get up here!"

"… what?!" Grimmjow sweated. "You paranoid now or somethin'? I just want out of the goddamned basement!"

Ichigo took a second to processes if that was a good enough excuse for him.

"Hey~ there!" Urahara appeared behind Ichigo startling the boy enough for the younger to tip the ladder even more, almost diving forward. That had Grimmjow clinging to the wood and cussing up a storm down below.

"If I fall I really am gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh are you and neko-chan done assessing your fighting levels already?" Kisuke chatted through his fan as if he didn't see his pupil struggling to keep the ladder from falling.

"Can't you see I need help here?!" He snapped over his shoulder.

Indeed the boy looked a bit funny with his legs spread out and both arms wrapped around the top of the ladder trying to pull it into its original spot. With a chuckle Urahara stepped around the front and placed a sandaled foot on the boys' face before shoving him backwards.

The ladder fell back in place and Ichigo hit the ground on his butt, jarring his pelvis. "OW!" Kurosaki was going to yell at the shop keeper but a blue haired head popped out of the hole and an arm snatched the civilian shirt he wore bringing them face to face.

"NOT. FUNNY."

Hot breath touched his face and Ichigo had to turn away to hide his blush. Being this close to the blue-eyed devil was a bit much for him, he had to kill his own wandering thoughts from taking him to places he wasn't sure he'd like to go with _another _hollow. "You're breath stinks."

Grimmjow boiled in suppressed rage as the boy twisted away and got free of his hold. Hopping out of the basement he stuffed both hands in his pockets. "On the subject of his levels… he's hopeless."

Kurosaki flipped the other off.

"Stick it out far enough and I'll bite it off!!"

Ichigo walked away.

"Oh dear… you two have been bonding well lately." Kisuke said more to himself then anyone.

Grimmjow perked up beside the man, turning to glare. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…" The ex-captain strolled from the hollow whom sent mental-daggers at the back of his head. In the front room Urahara blinked when he saw Ichigo pull on a red jacket zipping it closed. "Are you going somewhere Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah… out."

"That's not such a good idea." The man chided being ignored by the boy.

"Look… I've got things I want to check out. I'll be back soon…"

"I should hope so. By tonight I'll have your test results unlocked and an answer for you."

"I'll be here." Stepping outside Ichigo took in a breath of fresh air noting the sun just mid-high in the clear sky.

"Hey you!"

Kurosaki looked down as Jinta came stomping over with a broom. "Uh, yeah?" He flinched back when the end of the broomstick was jostled in his face. The redheaded boy snarling at him,

"When's your boyfriend leaving?!"

"My… boyfriend?" Ichigo suddenly realized Jinta was talking about Grimmjow. His face heated up. He snatched the end of the broom and yelled back, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Feh! Whatever! How come you two hang out and sleep together?!" Jinta cradled his body, shaking his bottom from side to side mocking the taller boy as he smooched the air. Ururu giggling nearby.

Face turning redder Ichigo grasped the thought of what others saw… him being hauled around by the hollow, him sparring with the hollow, him sleeping in the same cubby hide-out with the hollow, and _still _him eating with the hollow. He hit the boy over the head with the broom. "We're not boyfriends and that's final!" Ichigo let the broom drop and trudged away.

Jinta pouted throwing up his fists. "Stop living in denial Strawberry!"

Ururu watched as the boy left, whispering to herself, "But this is supposed to be a Kuchikukan-Ichigo yaoi story…"

"Hm? What was that Ururu?" Jinta blinked.

"Nothing."

Jinta howled in frustration attacking the girl and pinching her face, ignoring her protests. "YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!"

Down the road Ichigo scratched his neck. He wasn't so sure if he should visit the Vizards or not. Even though he had told Grimmjow they could trust Kisuke, he himself still had that last sliver of mistrust towards the man. Come on, the crazy scientist said he wasn't human anymore? On what grounds did the bastard base his analysis on? The Vizards would probably be able to give him a straight answer to his problem…

Clouds rolled lazily through the sky as birds chirped a merry tune.

Kurosaki frowned. The male remembered the time where he trained profoundly with the group of outcasts. How they drew their swords on him the moment he started turning hollow. If the Vizards found out about last night and the fact he had become that monster, killing someone… they'd no doubt shred him to pieces without so much as a thought. A shiver ran down his spine. Maybe he should steer clear from those guys.

* * *

* Soul Society *

A well sized property in the upper-class districts of Soul Society rests a luxurious mansion set within tended gardens. This main house to the Miya Clan branches off to smaller buildings tucked close to the fence housing the vassals to the main family. A cozy built home compared to the larger estates nearby, but still as grand in its décor and design.

Just outside on the wooden porch sits the clan leader resting in the shade. Young and silent the male stares out into the back garden, hands holding onto the cooling cup of tea in his lap.

A servant appears, rounding the porches' corner. The person slips up and kneels, head touching the wood in a deep bow.

Taking a sip of tea the boy takes a moment before relieving the servant. "Yes?"

"Miya-sama… I regretfully bring you bad news." Glancing to the young leader the servant waits to continue. He does so seeing the slight gesture of Miya-sama's palm. "It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that one of your dear nakama has lost their life in battle just recently."

A feeling of sudden dread coiled up within the male. He fought not to take a glimpse at his servant. "Whom?"

Bowing again the man remained low. "Iwaya Ganseki."

The coil came undone, sending the electrifying tremble through his body followed by the cold sorrow. The male felt as if he was being drenched in a wave of anguish that refused to stop. Face set in a hard line he ground his teeth together. "Leave me."

The man was gone in a heartbeat. Entering the west wing he sighed rubbing the back of his head. A pretty maid turned to him.

"You told Miya-sama?"

He nodded.

"How did he take it?"

"Not well…" The two staff members shared worried frowns. "For something like this to happen so soon after already loosing those two… I don't see him coming back from this one."

Holding onto the males hand the maid whispered to him, "We must make this easy for Miya-sama, he is the new leader and needs all the support he can get. You should have let his vassal give him this news."

"I was told by that boy to tell Miya-sama myself, he must be just as upset."

"Ah… well, we must get back to work. We must help out as much as possible to make Miya-sama's job easier." The girl turned away as they returned to their daily lives.

Within Seireitei a tall figure sat just inside an empty dojo owned by the 11th company. His looming shadow kept unwanted trespassers from entering and deadly bored eyes scared away the low-ranks from the building. A large hand propped up his head as he dozed in and out of sleep. Something wet and small dropped on his face bringing him to a more awakened state. He peered out of the dojo mildly surprised as a light sprinkle of rain started to drizzle from the sky…

"Hm?"

"Neh, neh? Waz up?" The tiny pink haired assistant captain appeared at his side looking about.

"Rain…"

"Buh' der's no clouds in the sky!" She pouted.

"It's that Miya kid… the one who just lost his two elder brothers." A grin stretched across his face. "Something happened again."

The rain became heavier, sky darkening from the thick endless mass.

"Ooooh! I remember dis happenin' last week too! Before the graduates went into their ranks!" She spread her hands over her head. "The sky started cwyin'! And we were at the placement finals when you demanded dat boy to join our company!" Yuichiku frowned. "Buh' he didn't… he went into Byakuya's division."

"Well he didn't have much of a choice did he?" Zaraki growled angry at the whole situation. "His Clan is small and needs all the brownie-points to keep a good reputation. Now that both successors to the Clan disappeared into Hueco Mundo and never returned he has to grow up fast and take over the position."

Yuichiku blinked and gazed into the rain. A sense of despair and unsettling rage gave the harmless droplets a more feral feel like the time before. It was the pure fiendish aura that had drawn Kenpachi to the young nobleman. Two days before the placement finals the mysterious disappearance of both brothers had stemmed a deep monstrous anger that fueled the boy into chopping and cleaving through the competition like butter. Little Kusajishi had wanted a cute bishonen to annoy in her company and it seemed Zaraki was still put out that a young brat had denied his offer.

"Feh. I still think he should've joined us. He's got the potential to be a _demon_." Kenpachi stood cracking his neck and rolling back his shoulders. "Hop on we're going."

"UWAAH!" The girl pounced on the giants back and climbed up to cling at his shoulder. "Where r' we goin'?!"

"To see that kid."

* * *

* Kurosaki Residence *

Ichigo peeked around the corner at his home. Strangely enough he could sense the spiritual pressure coming from the house better then he originally had. He could even tell whose chi it was. Rukia… Grinding his teeth together Ichigo let out a sigh. Right now wasn't the time to interact with anyone from Seireitei when he was at large. Besides Kurosaki just couldn't seem to find the courage to face her after what he had did.

A dozen reiatsu's closed in the area.

It startled him to move away quickly from his home. He gave one last look over his shoulder trying to impress the image in his mind forever. Ichigo had a feeling he wouldn't see his home again for quite some time.

A few minutes later he found himself under a bridge somewhere on the other side of town. A familiar meeting spot from a few days ago. Sitting with a huff Ichigo congratulated himself for ducking and skirting just outside the shinigami patrols reach. It seemed that they didn't sense him at all, but he could pinpoint them in a heartbeat. Such a great skill he wished he had before… to bad he was using it to stay hidden from possible enemies. Catching his breath the boy leaned back.

"_**I~chi~goooo…"**_

He jolted looking around in rising horror. Ichigo didn't see the ghostly hands reach out from the shadow he cast on the bridge pillar, and the boy was too late when those white hands clamped around him and pulled him back slamming his head into the pillar. Knocking Kurosaki unconscious he fell inward towards his mind.

Kuchikukan stood above the mumbling boy in the inner realm. An ugly frown marring his features as he kneeled down and backhanded his other half. Ichigo rustled bursting into a struggle as they wrestled for a moment, Shirosaki growling in rage, **"How is it ya always find a way around me you sneaky lil' fuck?!"**

"Get the hell off me you crazy bastard!" Ichigo pulled back a leg and slammed his foot in the hollows crotch making the male howl in pain. He rolled away, springing to a crouch.

"**I don't get it!"** Shiro seethed palming his groin while eyeing Ichigo. **"No matter how much I try to get free you're always holding me back!"**

"You should be used to it by now. I'm never going to let you escape again _Kuchikukan_."

Snorting the hollow squared his shoulders. **"Big talk for someone who doesn't have a zanpakut****õ."** There in an outstretched hand appeared the sword Ichigo once owned. Tossing it a short ways in the air Shiro let the hilts sash unravel before clamping down on it and giving a sharp snap causing the sword to whip around in the air at the side of his head. A twisted grin split across his face as he stalked forward.

Kurosaki glanced around for something, his time was wasted as his hollow twin materialized lashing out a foot, kicking Ichigo right under the chin and sending the boy crashing to the metal building. He brought both hands up to try and catch the blade as it was coming down on him, but the directed of the sword changed when Shiro tugged on the sashes' length. The orange haired boy was shoved back as a strong grip captured his wrists.

Wickedly Shiro speared the boys' hands, piercing the skin all the way through and embedding the sword into the building so the other couldn't flee.

"GAHHH! S-SHIT!"

"**I'm gonna put cha back into your place Ichigo."**

Ichigo thrashed, alarmed at what the hollow suggested. "H-hold on! Wait! Stop it right now!"

Laughing, the white devil's nails elongated and he ripped away at the shirt ignoring the way he left bloody scraps. Stopping to smile down at a rippling chest he admired the pink flesh donned with scars and new wounds. Leaning in he sucked at a particularly long scratch enjoying the strangled gasp below him. A rumbling purr rolled from his throat and he chewed a path to the hem of the boys' hakuma kissing the angry marks before dipping a blue tongue under the belt.

At his dismay Ichigo's body responded to the sadistic ministrations, it sent a terrifying jolt through his system tingling his groin to life. In utter horror the orange haired boy twisted shouting aloud, "Z-ZANGETSU! GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF!" His mouth was smothered by a cold hand. "MHHNNH!! MMMPH!"

"**Haha~!"** He whispered into the others ear. **"You're just too sexy bound up and screamin' for help. Don't act like ya don't want it."** Already tossing the unwanted pants to the side Shirosaki bent and swallowed Ichigo's semi-hard-on.

Giving a stifled moan Ichigo's eyes rolled into his half-lidded lids as they closed in bliss. He couldn't contain himself as he arched up searching for more of that warmth that sucked on his weeping member. Ichigo bucked into the contact. Faintly hearing a choking sound he chuckled, head turning left to right.

Glaring at the male Shirosaki took hold of the males dick and pumped gnawing at an inner thigh. **"Choke me again and I just might bite ya dick off pretty boy."**

"H-hey…"

Shirosaki halted to look up at those golden colored irises staring down at him.

"When the fuck are you gonna finally kill me?" Ichigo huffed. "I mean… all you do is play these fucked up mental games and shit! What the hell goes through your mind? Don't you want to rule?"

That white face blinked and a smile curled on either side to reveal sharp jagged teeth. **"Oooh Ichigooo." **Shiro nudged the crook of the boys neck. **"I don't want to kill you…" **

Glazed swamped eyes gazed at him.

"**I want to own you." **

Claws dug into his chest.

"**I want to lock you up and keep you for myself."**

He came to a sudden understanding that truthfully Kuchikukan enjoyed this. Enjoyed the fights and gory rape. The sick fuck couldn't get enough of it all. "… I hate you." Smoldering eyes glared daggers at his captor.

Kuchikukan barred his teeth in a wide grin. Somewhere between a growl and a purr vibrated through his chest. He snarled, snapping his canines together beside Ichigo's face causing the boy to flinch back violently. Shirosaki's gurgling laughter rose as he turned slightly, meeting the boys' frightened face. **"I love it when you say that."**

"You don't love!" He spat. "You're incapable of it!" His throat was seized in a choking hold.

"**Maybe so…" **A quirky smirk. **"But I'm just a more raw form of you."**"You're… not apart of me… fucker."

"**Stop being so stupid. I am you! I'm your power! I'm everything that ya hold back!"** Breathing on the other Kuchikukan murmured, **"Created by the seven key ingredients…"**

Ichigo frowned.

"**Wrath!"**

Nails bore into his body, those iron fingers tearing through his flesh.

"**Sloth… Envy!"**

The orange haired teenager coughed, squirming from the painful sensation stabbing into him. Teeth scraping across his lower abdomen causing his stomach muscles to twitch uncontrollably.

"**Gluttony and Pride!"**

Both his legs were thrown over his enemies shoulders and a tongue molested his most private parts. Ichigo shivered biting down on his bottom lip.

"**Greed…"**

That devilish tongue traced the markings on his chest. Hands sweeping his entire body, sending his nerves on edge. Kurosaki huffed, the bastard had him aching for attention! Everything was so blistering, his blood rushed hot. A thirst rose in the back of his throat needing a taste of that rotten reiatsu his hollow counterpart had. When had he became so addicted to it?

"… **and Lust."**

He hated him. He really did. Never had he needed something so primal. It disgusted him. But that was how life is isn't it? People using one another to survive. Ichigo was being used, he knew he was. So why couldn't he use the same demon that brought him to this state? There really is no way out of it, he was beginning to crave more of this impure bastard then before. He is falling from grace.

"**I'm your instinct."**

A mouth enclosed over his own and the boy felt the hollows desire press into him. Eyes closing he pushed back into the kiss and when that familiar mouth opened to him, Ichigo began to absorb the tainted poison that rushed into his system like a coursing fire.

"**And you're the heart, the more emotional part of **_**us.**_**"**

"Goddamn it." Ichigo hissed arching upwards as the hardened shaft entered him. He lunged for those sinful lips. "Just shut the fuck up and kiss me!"

"**Gya-ha-ha!!" **Shiro lowered to his elbows devouring the one below him. Thrusting in an incoherent rhythm he sucked and consumed the emotions that wafted from Ichigo's aura. Hatred and desire, fear and pain he ate it all. The feeling swarming in and becoming lost in the void of the nothingness inside himself, the hollow of his being. Kuchikukan licked the others neck, **"Ngh, ya feel so good Ichigooo. I want more…"**

Ichigo let out a strangled groan as teeth sank into his shoulder. It shot bolts of pleasure down his spine, pooling at the bottom. He could feel blood pour from the wound making the hollow pump faster in excitement. Heart pounding in his chest Ichigo grinded back, prostrate being assaulted in continuous abuse. The dark reiatsu swirling around in his veins Ichigo heard the howling moans trickling from his own mouth. It wasn't long his propped up legs were trembling in exertion, his orgasm flooding forward. "Ahh…"

"**Nuh-uh I don't think so."**

His dick was gripped tightly and he shouted in outrage while Shiro laughed down at him. Eyes glaring past the glaze he watched in fury as the hollow pulled out, launching cum over his bloody chest.

Kuchikukan shook slightly, his hand moving from the boys' crying length to spread around his seed in the pretty red blood of what was his. He almost came again with just the thought of coating the helpless Strawberry. That sneer plastered on Ichigo's face was the hottest… He smirked.

Ichigo couldn't seem to express his undying devotion to kill this person. He just knew it was all too much when that white hand stroked him possessively.

Shiro reached over the boys' head grabbing onto the swords hilt. Thumbing the pinkish slit on Ichigo's dick he gave a slight squeeze as he ripped the sword free from the males hands.

Kurosaki gave a cry, cuming into the hollows' awaiting hand. When he fell back, it felt like he fell on a cloud that enveloped him completely. This was rapture? He didn't have time for that. Is was time for action. Stealing away the sense of ecstasy he moved to attack.

Licking the sticky substance running down his palm Shirosaki hardly acknowledged the glow of golden light before something sharp and painful stabbed him in the chest. He stepped back with a yelp of surprise as he blinked into the others eyes.

Painting, Ichigo's orbs narrowed. There in his hand was a gold knife he had made purely out of the energy from his body. When had he learned that? He simply did it. Wanting a weapon and that strange power leaped to his will creating the golden blade.

They stood there looking at one another.

"This…" Ichigo huffed, twisting the blade. Shiro snarled grabbing onto his body digging claws in for leverage. "This is where your heart should be…" He buried the knife deeper. "But there isn't one… that's why…" His face broke into a scowl, "I can't ever let you win!"

"**RAHHH!!!!"**

He shoved the hollow back and the world of his mind spun around him before it vanished entirely…

Trees swayed and fish nipped at mosquitoes flying just above the surface of the water. Cars passed on the street just overhead as small conversation was heard from a group of people moving across the bridge.

Standing he remained still for a moment…

"_**FUCKER! I'LL FUCKING GET YOU FOR THIS!"**_

Gripping his hair Ichigo stumbled forward as the screeching continued from the inside.

"_**WHEN I GET THE THROWN I'LL MAKE YOU BOW BEFORE ME AND BEG FOR PLEASURE! YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT MY SLAVE YOU HEAR ME ICHIGO?! ICHIGO!!"**_

Dots speckled in his vision. Ichigo called forth the odd power and it came streaming to his command washing from his glowing palms into his head and drowning out the shrieking hollow. It submerged every pathway to the inner realm and he could feel all those doors leading inward slam shut as golden locks became secured. Ichigo's knees gave out and he strained to catch his breath. For a moment he stayed like that until he finally got back up leaving the shade of the bridge.

Nighttime descended. The shinigami patrols were slim and few. The search ending soon as they would most likely label him a hollow that went to reside in Hueco Mundo feeding off the living souls every now and then. The thought made him sick.

A growing light brought the boy from his depressed thoughts to stop in his tracks. The shop just ahead of him on fire. "K… Kisuke!" He began sprinting towards the shop that continued to burn. Figures standing around the blazing building made Ichigo suddenly lunge into an alley way just in time for the tallest to turn and not see him. Leaning on the cold bricks the teenager looked around the corner. "Byakuya…"

"He showed up about ten minutes ago."

Startled Ichigo's head swirled around to see a small girl standing next to him. Her dark cloak and short blond hair standing out. She turned and smiled at Ichigo. "Hey!"

"Oh, Ririn!" The female mod-soul motioned for him to follow her.

"Common everyone's this way."

Down a few more turns past streets and around corners they ventured away from the shinigami's Ichigo and Ririn soon walked into an empty bar. Ririn ran forward to sit in a chair at the front between the two other mod-souls who nodded to him. Tessai stood behind the bar looking through the stock, Ururu cleaning mindlessly and Jinta perched on the bar top with his arms crossed in boiling anger. No doubt the tike was angry, he had just lost his home. This newer place was a mess. Only a few candles sent light streaking across the broken chairs and tables, dirty floor boards and trash littered the place. It smelt of grind and moldy piss.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

His eyes drew him towards the back. In an open booth next to the bathrooms sat two people. He walked to them, a lantern flared up on the same table and Ichigo blinked before seeing Urahara sitting against the back wall waving at him. On the opposite side the light touched flippantly upon the other, making hues blue hair almost glimmer. Strong muscles moved deliciously under taunt shoulder blades as Grimmjow turned to regard him over a stretched out arm. Stepping beside the table Ichigo looked down at the stack of papers in front of the ex-shop keeper, then at the hollow. "What's up with the civilian look?"

Jaegerjaquez looked down at himself. He had thought the black tank-top on dark blue jeans seemed fine. Of course the metal knee-high boots were a bit over doing it. He cracked his knuckles in the biker arm-warmers before pouting. "You didn't think I'd wear that damned uniform all the time did you? I'm a free man."

"Hollow." Ichigo corrected.

Grimmjow's eye twitched. "Hollow…"

"Anyways… what the hell happened to the shop?"

"Feh. Those friends of yours ratted me out and forced their way inside!"

"They got some hard evidence that I have been smuggling things in and out of Soul Society." The elder man laughed fanning himself before the laughter drained out of him and he sighed. "My treaty with them has been revoked and they burned down the shop. We're all renegades now to be killed on site, isn't that wonderful?"

Ichigo sweated. "Hardly… hey!" He grabbed at the papers and frowned at the endless numbers. "Do you know yet?"

"… yeah." Urahara stood. Both hands clutching Ichigo's shoulders. "Ichigo." Firm words made the boy ridged as the mentor became serious. "That day back in Las Noches… you had accidentally destroyed the Hõgyoku…"

"Um… yeah I remember that."

"Ichigo… you may have destroyed the vessel in which the Hõgyoku was carried in, but you didn't destroy the power. It had to go somewhere… and the closest thing to it that could be used to store itself inside is you!"

"W-" Eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

"Ichigo… you are the Hõgyoku now!"

* * *

**o.o whoa. who saw that one coming?! NUN OF YA!! XP lolz anyways next chapter I'll type faster for your pleasure, if anyone is interested I've got another picture out of Ganseki's younger brother Koishi Iwaya just type this in a window thingy with NO SPACES--- aaron-skiver . deviantart . com / art / Koishi - Iwaya - 140503764**


	8. little pieces

**ahhh damn. ^^ i'd say it took me awhile huh? sorry but Kiritash8 inspired me to want to write a grimichi... so this whole time i've been thinkin up a plot for that story. SORRY! I do not own bleach or its sales.**

**Warnings: Original Character, Small Fight, (ByaRenji) moment, Cussing...**

Responses to reviews:

Black Sun White Rain:  
lol you're welcome for the bloody ichigo, don't worry shiro won't be locked up for long. ichigo just got this power so i would think its still in its weak form until ichigo can handle using his powers. -.o

TealEyedBeing:  
;x i enjoy the grimichi bickering lol. i thought gold would look good on ichigo so i just went with it haha!

Fundibulous teh Zohan:  
^^ with cool, weird, interesting powers to come!! ichi's got the potential to do practically anything lol.

Meany:  
XD hahaha!! XP and you had to wait so long to get this chappie! XP

Vhendira:  
hooo damn, yes i suck at the spelling and grammer. the only response i got is 'im writter i make up grammer rules and words as i go' lol. Urahara's time in the Research Institute, an answer was sought on how to strengthen an individual's soul-The Hōgyoku (崩玉, Crumbling Orb; Viz: "Breakdown Sphere") also referred as The Orb of Distortion, is a unique substance in the form of a small orb that can dissolve the boundaries between a Shinigami and a Hollow, granting either the powers of the other. It was invented roughly 100 years before the main events of the story. (definition from )

BonneNuit:  
draaaaama~! i enjoy causing havoc on an original story line lol. ^^

Chibiussa:  
-holy snapples- that was cute lol! x3 well i'll go ahead and give you a sneaky tell since you're freakin' out lol. shinigami's are gonna hunt him... they'll be an experiment from someone  
(surprise) and on someone else. ^^ you can stop running in a circle now haha!

UnluckyWriter:  
yay! i got gory and dark story going right! sometimes i screw them up but your praise let me know i'm doing good! thank you!

Kirtash8:  
heh-heh creepy possessive shiro perv. yes grimmjow in civilians is hot! really? a grimichi? oooh damn i already have a good idea for one too! XD it will seem like shiroichi's relationship isn't  
going anywhere right now but it is i swear!

ichigo-kurokawa:  
yes shinigami meanies for destroying the shoten T.T now they gotta live in a run-down bar. holy crap you wanna use the name i gave shirosaki? YES take the idea and go! i wanna get  
everyone using it like a new fab! ^^ -when you write your story tell meeeee, i wanna read it XD

Barranca:  
heh, ichigo's power blade was epic i think i'll ponder on what other things he'll be able to do. Hmm divorce his hollow? T.T no more shirosaki? i think i'll use a different drama based off  
your idea -.o

Kichi Hisaki:  
oooh well thankies! lol shinigami's think ichigo's a hollow now -shrugs- and since ichigo was incredibly powerful as a human they're a bit freaked out by a superpowered hollow running  
around. as far as grim and ichigo go there might be a few moments of a close fluff, but mostly yes they'll just become friends and fight all~the~time! lol.

* * *

Little Pieces…

* * *

Ichigo stared down at the pair of hands in his lap. He sat in Urahara's previous seat in front of the flickering lantern. There were a lot of things that trickled through his mind. Somewhere in there he managed to link the strange golden power to being the Hõgyoku, but he still couldn't seem to get his head around the fact he was the Hõgyoku? Weird. He fisted both palms. "So…" Looking up Ichigo glanced at the shop keeper who held the large stack of papers, back turned to him. "What do I do now?"

"Well…" The man dropped the papers to the floor and snooped around in his pocket for something. "Since your reiatsu is non-existent, shinigami nor hollows can track you. Lucky~! Anyways… no one knows that you're the Hõgyoku or the fact you're not a mindless hollow." Pulling out a box of matches a small stick flared to life. "So it's safe to reason that there's not a soul looking for you."

Grumbling to himself at that comment Ichigo watched as the scientist dropped the lit match onto the papers.

Urahara pulled up a chair and sat, his chest leaning forward on the back of the seat with arms crossing over the top.

Without words, without conversation… the three males watched as the flames ate away at Ichigo's results. They remained quiet, letting themselves be consumed into a blank state by the mesmerizing display.

"I need to leave." The youngest of the males whispered. "I got that… deep unsettling feeling being around here." His fists clenched tighter. "I gotta leave."

"Where are you gonna go?"

The deep rumbling voice rolled over Ichigo and he blinked giving the blue haired hollow an empty sort of look.

"Pfft." Grimmjow turned his head away, breaking contact with the clueless expression on the boy. "Figured you didn't have that part planned out."

A low growl issued from Ichigo.

"Ichigo."

His gaze fell back on his mentor. Said man continued to stare at the fire, talking without breaking eye contact with the hungry flames.

"How has your inner demon been?"

A blush dusted his cheeks and he floundered for a moment, wild thoughts of bloody lust running rampant before he stomped them down. Sucking in a breath he missed the curious glance he got from Jaegerjaquez to answer the others question. "Locked up, shut tight."

Kisuke's eyes swept up in slight surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah… I think I figured out how to use the power of the Hõgyoku. I managed to keep him from getting in control for the time being."

"Well that's a relief to hear." Getting to his feet the man pushed the chair away from him. "As for what you should do, I believe a good nap is a start."

Kurosaki gave the man a weary nod before flopping down in the padded booth.

Urahara turned to the hollow who seemed in deep thought as well. "Jaegerjaquez." Catching the ex-Espada's attention the man motioned his hand to the side. "I would like to have a short chat with you."

Through dropped eyes Ichigo watched as Grimmjow stood and walked around the dwindling fire to stand a few feet away from him. The blue haired devil and crazy scientist huddled together in conversation over the dying flames. Their shadows looming across the dusty ceiling. To Ichigo it looked a bit creepy, but his eyes shuttered and he fell into a nice doze.

* * *

* Kisuke Urahara's old shop *

Byakuya Kichuki stood stiff and cold as ever as sharp eyes took in the slow burning shop.

"Byakuya-sempai…" Renji appeared, rounding the corner to stand as equals beside the other taichõ. Well maybe not exactly equals considering the others noble stature, but damned close! Renji grinned inwardly that he didn't have to ever utter the honorable 'Kuchiki-taichõ' again. Saying 'Byakuya-sempai' actually sounded like they were on the same terms. He worked his ass off to get to this position and he was going to live it up!

The noblemans' eyebrow rose. "Have you already lost your sense of respect?"

Renji choked. "Excuse my rudeness Kuchiki-sama!" His face turned deep in a red hue as the man turned with an amused smirk on his face.

"Where is Rukia?"

"I-" He felt a bit bewildered like a child getting caught. "I ordered her to keep watch on the Kurosaki residence and report the loss of our ally…" Why is it he still had the feeling he was a fukutaichõ? He was a captain now damn it!"

"And you ordered a fukutaichõ from a different company to do your bidding?"

Openly gaping the redhead sweated before bowing repeatedly. "I'm terribly sorry! Forgive me Kuchiki-sama!" Renji's blush moved from his face down to his neck as a chuckle fell from the other.

"Let me give you some advice Abarai-san."

The redhead straightened in slight amazement as he peered at his former taichõ.

"Never hesitate in your decisions. A captain uses what is most convenient at the time, you must be flexible. Whether you do something by the book or not, as long as you believe you did what was right then it's as simple as that. So make sure to hold strong to your actions and don't breakdown when another captain questions what you do."

Renji's shoulders relaxed as he stood gazing at the man before him. Byakuya Kuchiki had done a 180 flip. The person that he admired had suddenly became that more of an idle to him in that single moment. Never had he thought the nobleman would ever warm up to him, but then again Renji could never really figure the man out very well.

"Abarai-san… you are gawking at me."

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Frantically Renji bowed again and the other captain turned away looking back to the burning shoten. Renji's eyes fell on the place. A violent tug pulled at his insides seeing the shop that he had stayed in so often now burning. The people he considered friends that had once lived here would probably hate him now. But there was nothing to be done about it then turn the other cheek if he ran into the small group of renegades in the future. He did not want to fight friends. An image of the two young children popped into his head and he winced at Jinta's angry eyes that gave him that 'worthless' look. Why did it always seem to him that no matter how much power he got and climbed the ladder of success, he was forced to turn his back on the people that mattered? Guilt ate at him.

"Abarai-san."

Looking to the elder male, Renji blinked.

"It is time to go." Steely eyes noticed the depressed expression cross the youths' face. He hesitated before placing a hand on his ex-assistant captains' shoulder. If felt a bit awkward trying to comfort others still, and the fact he had already lent valuable advice to the same man a few seconds ago made him view himself a tad too charitable this evening. Byakuya felt his normal cold exterior melting.

The sudden hand on his shoulder caused Renji's appearance to turn to slight shock and his gaze fell on a similar expression mirroring his own. His body heat began to climb, back muscles go into spasm. Byakuya was trying to _comfort _him. Byakuya!

Byakuya suppressed the frown that wanted to dirty his face. _How uncharacteristic of me…_ He could tell Renji was surprised as well and his grip tightened. It would be rude to pull back. He had already committed himself. Mind doing a careless flip thinking of what to say the noble stammered. "Ren… I-umn…!" A horror stricken nobleman twitched in embarrassment. His façade was slipping. The more reasonable response that his mind screamed was to give a short bow and walk off. To pretend that this hadn't happened. But that seemed extremely frosty under the circumstances. Something warm touching his skin caught his attention. Byakuya's thoughts washed clean and stayed pitifully blank as he stared at Renji's hand covering his own.

Holding back the grin that wanted to split his lips, Renji let a little smile grace his features as he pulled the noblemans' hand from his shoulder and gave a small squeeze. Renji knew full well that the man in front of him felt out of sorts in this kind of position. It was amazing that Byakuya had at least tried. To him that was enough, the poor flustered noble didn't need to be humiliated by such an act. "Thanks." He let the hand go, freeing the man to pull himself back together.

His hand was tingling. From the warmth? Or the fact he had been touched in such a way? The Kuchiki male wriggled his fingers to make the sensation go away, but instead it stemmed off and wormed its way up his arm. He gazed at the redhead for a moment longer, then nodded both in thanks for helping him out of the uncomfortable situation and confirming the fact he had indeed cheered the new captain up. Byakuya walked away.

Renji's smile turned a little sad when he noticed the last burning remains… He let out a sigh before following the other captain back to Soul Society.

* * *

* Soul Society *

A wailing scream full of pain and fury cut through the rain.

Yachiru watched intently as she stood on the Japanese porch to the well-maintained mansion. Her large eyes seeing through the angry rain to the two figures standing in the back garden.

Thunder boomed in response to the wail of wrath. Lightning streaked like electrical branches which sizzled across the sky. Dark clouds boiled together mirroring a raging ocean. Even the wind whipped around sending leaves flying in frantic directions. A single leaf zipped by scratching the fukutaichõs' cheek. The little cut began to bleed and the servants huddled in the opened doorway gasped.

Yachiru wiped it away without a second thought. She glanced behind her at the terrified maids with a happy smile. "Don' worry! Miya-chan will be al'ight!"

Still the servants watched out into the gardens, the loyal men and women refused to leave their last master that might soon need their help.

"Go." The soft command caught their attention.

The young girl turned to see the Miya Leaders' personal vassal standing beside her. "Hiya Hana-chan!"

Looking down the blond boy smiled at her. His outfit, unlike the regular shinigami was a very fine silk yukata… and was being all but destroyed as he let the wind and rain batter the fabric. With a cunning smirk Kabin Hanazono winked at her and glanced back at the servants in the doorway. "Go inside. You shall prepare a bath and make sure the bedding is doubled for more warmth. Incense and fruit at the bed."

The men and women scattered to fulfill the order, closing the door shut tightly.

The two youths looked to each other before gazing back into the rain as another scream rocked the gardens in spiritual fury.

In the garden steel clashed against steel. White sparks shooting from the impact and grinding of weapons.

Zaraki was pushed back, sliding across the muddy ground. He whipped the sword to his side, the blade humming in content. Its surfaced glimmered as he turned it to point at the dirt. A grin stretched across his face as the rain pelted him. Hair sleek against his face Zaraki gave a barking laugh at the other. "Show me more of that anger Ame Miya!"

The noble shook with violent tremors, stance shifting to accommodate the length of his õdachi. The long thin blade of the weapon stood as tall as his own form. He held the hilt with two hands, right foot inching forward as his weight changed. Ame huffed as the tears rolled down his face, lost in the storm. All the stress and heartbreak heavy on his shoulders, the young boy jerked his head for the long brown hair to move aside so he could see. Wet strands slapped across his face, the mass of hair flopping down his back soaked… Ame let out a furious growl as he twisted his body sideways, hands up over his head and blade down -tip touching the mud.

A heavy wave of reiatsu attacked him, the unmistakable lust for blood hammering Zaraki's skin. It felt as if an invisible force clutched him tightly, like a devil wrapping its claws around him. The captain opened his arms to it, greeting it as a person would a lost friend. The demonic aura closed tight sinking in to cause damage, but this kind of spirit was exactly what the captain enjoyed as the pain cut through his spiritual pressure. Howling in laughter Kenpachi watched as the small male glared at him with those grey-blue eyes yearning to destroy. "Come at me!!"

Ame bellowed and dashed forward ready to take the mans head off in hopes of feeding his wrath. "ZARAKI!!!"

Taking a calculated step to the side, Kenpachi moved as the long õdachi carved the ground in two. The burly man whipped his sword up over his head and slung his arm down using the strong muscles in his shoulder to deliver a vicious hack.

Ame blocked by swiveling the weapons handle over his face as a jagged blade came down sending sparks into the air. On the flat side of his õdachi Ame placed his hand and shoved upwards, swinging the tip of the weapon just shy of taking the captains head. For all his effort the boy only earned a tiny nick in Zaraki's skin. Just enough to leave a line, but not to bleed. Such a tease, it pissed him off more with that smug grin laughing back.

"Is that it?!!"

"FAR FROM IT!" The Miya Leader launched into another attack, his weapon keeping the towering man from getting past his defenses. Though where Ame could only keep Kenpachi back, he could neither deliver more damage. He truly wanted to go all out and let that berserker side to him take control, but he was a leader now. He had people that deepened on him and if he went crazy against the legendary Zaraki Kenpachi he knew that he'd have one hell of a fight… but he probably wouldn't survive. It's the fight that he wanted and refused himself to have. A quick foot connected with his face and Ame was stomped into the mud, his õdachi clamoring to the ground. His hands reached up to dig into the leg keeping him pinned. That foot remained on his head, the familiar jagged edged blade stabbing into the dirt right before his eyes. He huffed, snarling to be released.

"You dishonor me!" Kenpachi leaned his weight on the foot growling between his teeth. "Here I am to relieve your grief and all you have to repay me is this shit?! You dare to hold back against me again and it will cost you your life!!" He stepped back, twirling away to leave. There was no need to crack a diamond that had not yet been chiseled to perfection. The boy was still a raw form needing proper guidance and a goal. He had hoped to come and see more of that determination… yet here he was trying to inspire it. "YACHIRU! We're leaving!"

Jumping from her stance on the porch the fukutaichõ ran to her captain under the drizzling rain. Storm rolling off… She scaled his back and looked down on the little bishonen still huffing on his back. The vassal Kabin appeared trying to bring the Miya to his feet, but Ame shoved the other away and crawled onto his knees.

"Zaraki!!"

The man turned slightly. Eyeing the nobleman soaked and panting in the mud. Not many clan members ever experienced the same humiliation and Zaraki had to admit; it looked good on the brat. At least the Miya kid had fallen in grace, something he didn't have.

A look of fire filled those eyes. "I _will _find and confront my friends murderer! And when I return I _will_ give you the fight you crave!!"

The captain could only grin at the boys' resolve. He turned and walked away, chuckling under his breath.

* * *

* Human World *

A small group of humans stood together as the moon trekked overhead. The smoking remains of the shoten was all that was left. Their chilled fingers found themselves intertwining in each others hands as the three bit back the sadness and anger in their throats. There was no trace of reiatsu from the people that had once resided in the shop, if they were still alive they were in hiding and unwilling to risk being hunted and killed. The three understood and would respect that.

Orihime sniffled, her eyes already red from crying earlier. The poor girl fell to her knees as the boys on either side held her hands tightly. She cried harder. First their best friend Ichigo? Now this? These were people that had fought against the same enemies past… why were they being cast aside so carelessly?

The Quincy growled looking away from the weeping girl. If the shinigami wanted to be his enemy that was fine with him. He would fight off everyone!

Standing silently the giant Sado pulled Inoue back to her feet and wrapped her in his arms so he could half-carry the young woman. He gave a short nod to Ishida beside him and the three left to go find comfort for themselves at home. They would more likely stick together.

* * *

* Run down bar *

Ichigo blinked from his nap and the first thing he noticed was the yucky smell of dust and old alcohol. He sat up to inspect the silent area around him. The stack of papers had long since burned down to nothing but ash on the floor. Candles were muffled out and nothing but an aged street light flickered outside the bar front window.

The three mod-souls huddled together under the table on the far side of the room. Just barely Ichigo could make out Ririn snuggling under a thick blanket with her stuffed doll in an arm. She looked so much like an abandoned human girl Kurosaki felt his heartstrings tug. The large Tessai sat at the same table with his legs spread out around the bunch, jacket over his body, and head lulled forward in sleep.

With a sigh Ichigo looked to his side at the other set of booths parallel to his own… The once proud owner of the shoten shop was sleeping with his head fallen back on the large grimy windowsill. The hat fallen and at an awkward angle on the booth's table. On either side on Kisuke's lap the two young children nestled for warmth under their own feathered-blanket. How they all were able to fit in like that was beyond the teenager. A small smile played onto his lips just before a snore startled him.

A dark voice grumbled and body shifted restlessly.

In Kurosaki's own booth he noticed the leg thrown up and over the other sides backing. The table was in the way, but Ichigo knew that it was Grimmjow. He chuckled hearing the hollow mumble in slumber. Shivering slightly the boy was thankful someone had also loaned him a blanket of his own. It had fallen to the floor when he sat up, but Ichigo hauled it over his legs and laid back down bringing the heavy fabric over his shoulder. Shuttering his lashes Ichigo peered at the Big Bad Hollow from under the table.

An arm hung from the booth and the other hid Grimmjow's eyes. The hollow didn't have a blanket, but then again he had that steely skin and natural low body heat. Cold or hot climates didn't bother them much… Jaegerjaquez groaned and kicked a leg turning his head before falling quiet again.

In the faint light Ichigo admired the curve of the others body and the handsome face of the arrancar. If Grimmjow had been human Ichigo did not doubt the other would be some kind of model. _Pfft, nah._ But he could see the hot-headed hollow working in an auto-mechanics store. Jeans and a tight shirt covered in motor oil. He imagined the familiar wide grin as Grimmjow would walk around his latest fix, hands wiping clean on a thin towel before stuffing it in his back pocket and bending over to give the transmission a glare. Ichigo shook himself as the blush drifted down his face. What the hell was he thinking about?

Just then the ex-Espada jolted up in the booth. "Fucking albino bastard!!" The hollow huffed sitting there somewhat perplexed… Little beads of sweat trickling down his jaw and moisture causing his shirt to stick to him. Grimmjow blinked and looked over just as the shocked boy closed his eyes so as to not get caught awake. Giving the boy a snarl Grimmjow laid down again, arms around his torso as he glared at Ichigo. Still half-asleep the hollow didn't even realize he was awake, or that his dream was fake.

Ichigo opened an eye, then another. It was clear the male was tired and totally out of it. "Oi… what happened?"

Grimmjow just gazed at the other, his eyes glazed over and mouth in a grimace. He growled out low enough to hear, "Shuddap… 'm watchin ya." Yawning he blinked slowly making sure that the brat was okay.

"Feh. Well you can stop staring."

He mumbled, those blue orbs closing. "Pissed at you… went into your room…"

_Oh yeah… waaaay asleep already. _The teenagers eyebrow twitched.

"-and albino bastard fucking you stupid…"

Ichigo choked. "You were dreaming!"

Grimmjow sighed in slumber. "Fuckin' pissed at you…"

Huddling in the blanket it was Ichigo's turn to glare before he twisted around and gave the hollow his back. So much for trying to fall asleep again. Grimmjow had ruined it with images of Kuchikukan bent over him thrusting into his body. Ichigo trembled and cuddled closer to the booth. Bloody pain, intense pleasure. His groin tingled and Kurosaki became horrified of the fact he was being turned on by thinking of his twin raping him. Sex wasn't supposed to be like that was it? But then, Ichigo had never experienced it other then with his inner hollow. His face went slack as a thought occurred to him. Kuchikukan had taken his virginity… his… virginity! Throwing off the blanket Ichigo stood in the room. He panted, hands hugging himself as he sunk to the nasty floor strewn with trash. It didn't matter Ichigo _felt_ dirty, inside and out. Shirosaki had taken him twice now and he _liked__it!!_

Nova turned a bit, uncomfortable in his position next to the clingy Cloud at his side trying to molest him in his sleep. He elbowed the other making the mod-soul grumble and roll over. The sound of steps made Nova look up from under the table to see Ichigo walking out of the bar. He wouldn't normally have gotten up to follow, but the look on the boys face was mortified. Standing, Nova took brisk strides to the front of the store and came to a halt just outside the entrance. Ichigo remained there a few inches, just under the lip of the buildings roof.

He looked upward. The buildings on the narrow street towered, hiding the bar from the main streets. It was even more chilly outside, the ground masked in a light haunting fog as the approaching morning would let the mist settle into dew. The first break of light was freeing the stars, strands of blue chasing away the dark purple. Another day… what events would unfold in the next 24 hours? Bad things? Good things?

"Ichigo-san…" If Nova had been heard the boy did not acknoledge him.

"Hey… I got a question." He hesitated. "There are some people out there that like being… hurt, right?"

What strange thoughts where in this childs head? Nova considered the question before answering. "Yes…"

"Mentally and physically they enjoy being hurt in a… sick way?"

"There are people like that. Then there are those that take it even farther, as in sexually." His head cocked to a side in thought. "If I remember right they are called masochists, and their tormenting lovers would be labeled sadists."

The boy turned. "Is it wrong?"

"E-excuse me?" The subject was not his usual area of expertise. Why didn't Ichigo just ask Kon?

"Is it fucked up to be a masochist?"

"Well… no. Everyone has their own opinion and when personal ideals slip away from morals I think that what would be _'fucked up'_ is if a person forces an idea on another."

Ichigo ground his teeth together. _I was forced by that sadistic fucker… now I like it. So I'm a-a masochist?_ He shuddered.** -**_**When I'm done with you, ya'll like pleasure with pain Ichigooo!-** _The hollow had said that then, but Ichigo had never thought that he would be right.

"Ichigo-san please come back inside."

Doing as he was told the young boy gave a glance to the sky and entered the pub. Hoping that the new day would bring better things to come.

* * *

**-and things to come shall be interesting. -.o this was sorta a chappie for plot lol. next chapter will be out faster and longer, promise! ^^ oh thank you all for reading this story! the reviewers are freaking awesome too! you people keep me pumped up.**


	9. departing

**Okayyyy so then… my computer decided to do a supernova. I've been working on this chapter in the library every once in awhile. -.- I hate it when my laptops die on me. Guess I'll have to go buy another one. I do not own bleach or its sales.**

**Warnings: Original Character, Cussing…**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: it may take a bit longer then usual for me to put new chapters out until I can buy a new laptop. Again sorry I wasn't expecting it to fizzle and die on me either. T.T**

Responses to reviews:

BonneNuit: i know right? totally sexy ichigo understands his dilemma! ^ ^

Prexistence: yeah i can't wait till the scene shiro tries to take charge again… oh and grimmjow does get tired of being nice lol that's why he spends most of his time taking out his anger on ichigo, that and the fact he enjoys arguing with out strawberry. XD

ladyaffirmed: thanks, even though it took you awhile to like this story at least you like it heh-heh. i understand your thoughts on the matter of ichigo fallin' for others too fast, i've read stories where he rips of his clothes and screams to be taken lol. i didn't like them either. i'm trying my best to make ichigo slowly like grimmjow because of jaegerjaquez's personality close to a humans. ichigo and shirosaki is more of a 'fallin' for the captor' type thing. anyways thanks for reading.

Kichi Hisaki: yes, yes that was some byaxren lol -a bit mushy too haha. -.o

TealEyedBeing: hm i'd have to say shiro-kuro's relationship is unknown at the moment. right now i'm just tearing away their morals and rebuilding them to fit one another. i want to get ichigo to the point where he _wants_ to be molested by kuchikukan lol. (it is a bit hard though haha.)

bottlecaps: entertaining and surprising! XD

Kobato00: heh you were the only one to comment on grim's unusual dream lol. grimmjow has an unconscious attraction to ichigo so naturally the events with shiro claiming the orange-haired has him unsettled. heh i'm evil to grimmy ^^

Fundibulous te Zohan: oh yes ByaRen is coming soon, maybe not soon enough but soon lol. laters! X3

* * *

Departing...

* * *

"This is like Christmas all over again!" Kisuke Urahara chirped merrily as he shuffled strange items around in a large box. Many more were stacked around him at the front of the bar. They were what was left of the shoten, objects secretly stashed -his most prized possessions. Around him, his faithful followers helped clean the bar. All except one pitched in to help.

Ichigo juggled two stacked boxes and set them on a table where Urahara vaguely pointed. He wiped the sweat from his brows before he turned around and twitched in annoyance. "Oi," The boy went to tap the scientist on the back making his mentor look over a shoulder at him.

"Hm?"

Hooking a thumb in the air Ichigo indicated at the lax form lounging in a bored manor on the bar counter-top. "Is that bastard going to do anything?"

"Yeah..." Grimmjow drawled aloud. "I'm gonna sit here and watch ya work."

"You're such a fucking bum." He growled.

"Fuck you." The hollow seethed, taking delight in the others anger.

"Maybe later." Kurosaki retaliated. It took him a second to realize what he said and immediately he looked away, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

Grimmjow choked seeming disturbed at the notion. "You'd like that wouldn't cha? Sorry ta break your bubble but I don't think of _you _like that."

"Oh really?" The teenager spat slinging words faster then what his mind could process.

"And last night you didn't have that wet dream about me?"

The hollow nearly fell from his perch upon the bar. The dream long forgotten in the corners of his brain came back as fresh memories flooding his thoughts. For the first time both horror and embarrassment twisted onto his face.

"What's this now?" Kisuke perked. "Is neko-chan falling for my Kurosaki-kun?"

Both Blueberry and Strawberry turned to shout back their protests;

"I ain't fallin' for _him_!"

"Who said I was _yours_?!"

Urahara fanned himself. "Oh~ excuse me." He left the two flustered males as quick as he had arrived.

Crinkling his nose in annoyance Ichigo plopped down on a bar stool. "Hey, have you figured out where I should go?" The boy directed his question to the rummaging new bar-owner. "Cause if you do I should leave right away."

Kisuke nodded. "I gave a long hard thought about it. From the Vizards to the Kiba Clan in Soul Society… but I believe I have found the perfect temporary solution." He whipped around with a smile. "Catch."

The threaded bag was caught easily. Ichigo opened it to peer down at the bottom. Pulling out a mobile phone the teenager raised an eyebrow. "This…" The side of his lip twitched, he wasn't sure if he was happy to have some kind of communication or fashionably scared for his life. "-is absolutely ridiculous!" The huge clunky phone looked to him as if it was prehistoric. Military green and as large as his own head, he cringed at the device.

"Don't make that sort of face Kurosaki-kun!"

Grimmjow snorted to announce his distaste as well. Mumbling something about the late Octava Espada being able to create a more reasonable gadget. Kisuke only frowned at the way he was being put down.

"I'll have you know not a scanner or tower can pick up on the frequencies my 77 works on."

"77?" Ichigo blinked.

"Yes! Item Number 77!" Urahara said happily. "All of my two digit items are top-secret and foreclosed from Seireitei!"

"So basically Soul Society doesn't know anything about the things you've made numbered in the two digits?"

"Yep! Item Number 77 works like this…" He picked the monster mobile from Ichigo's hand and flipped a switch on the side. It hissed static to life. "Now… all you'll hear is static if you don't point it in the right direction." Turning the hissing subsided slowly to a steady pulse like sound. "The beeping means you are pointing in the direction my receiving mechanism is located."

"Um… What the hell is it fueled by?"

"I'm getting to that. I created this as an emergency medical transmitter, EMT if you prefer. It works using your own spiritual particles and riding on the spiritual wave you send out by pressing this button." Pressing the only button on the flat panel the phone became quiet. "TESTING, TESTING, 1-2-3~!"

Across the room where Urahara was pointing his ingenious 77 a box came to life.

-TESTING, TESTING, 1-2-3~!-

"GAH!" Jinta ruffled like a frightened cat nearby. Startled by a talking box he scurried away and once he figured out the reason for the box's sudden ability to produce words he growled and slung offending phrases to the man.

Kisuke didn't seem to notice. He spun around with a smirk. "The pulse like sound you hear is your own pulse. My receiver can pick up on that signature pulse and let me know of your physical condition where ever you are! Whether you're in the Human Realm, Soul Society or any other dimension! Pretty cool huh?!"

"Feh. Pretty dorky." Snatching back the item Ichigo stuffed it back into the bag. "Wait, how do I use it if I don't have any reiatsu?"

The scientist gave him a look as if to say the boy was clearly as dumb as a pile of bricks.

Grimmjow let out a barking laugh in amusement from behind.

"Kurosaki-kun, it's not that you don't have reiatsu. Quite the opposite, the Hõgyoku is composed of reiatsu; sucking, absorbing, producing. It's just the fact that we can't sense your reiatsu."

His eyebrow ticked. "Okay then why can't you?"

The man shrugged. "The only thing I can think of is that the Hõgyoku is protecting itself. Now that it knows its weakness it wants to make sure that its container can't be destroyed again."

"Ah…" Ichigo glanced around feeling weird at the calculating looks he received from the others in the room. "Is there uh… anything else I should take with me?"

"Well… you may need this."

In went a large cloak, then a big tarp followed by an empty canteen with the number 70 on its side. A few more things and Ichigo slung the full pack onto his back. The elder laid an arm over his pupil and led him outside at the back of the bar. The lane was in an even less appealing state as the front.

"All my items Numbered in the 70's are survival gear so you should be just fine. When you get to your destination give me a call. If you figure out you need anything else just let me know and I'll get it to you or vise-versa."

"Uh… wait a minute." Grinding in his heels Ichigo turned narrowed eyes on the man. Suspicion rising. "You still haven't answered my question. Where am I going?"

Grimmjow stepped outside with them, a bored expression on his face as he glanced around the narrow passage.

Kisuke only laughed. Waving his fan around trying to ignore the unavoidable. "And this…" He placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "-is the last portion to your survival kit!"

"Excuse me?!" The orange-haired boys face twisted in confusion.

"Jaegerjaquez is accompanying you as your own personal bodyguard!"

Ichigo's mouth fell open. "W-what?" He choked out.

Not amused with the situation Grimmjow side-stepped from the two and checked the thin space he had to conduct his hollow skill…

"I have already brought neko-chan up-to-date. He has been briefed and accepted his role in helping you out."

"Wait, hold on!" Ichigo jerked his head over to the hollow. "You _accepted_?!"

Grimmjow frowned. "Be grateful." He lifted a finger and pointed seemingly at Ichigo and Kisuke. A lopsided smirk pulled his features to a feral tightness.

Kurosaki didn't register the ex-Espada's gesture as he snapped his head back glaring at the bar-owner. "Where. The. Hell. Am I going?!"

Just opposite the blue-haired hollow came a ripping sound and the two looked to see a monstrous mouth open into a dark tunnel. It stayed open and Ichigo visibly paled.

"I AM NOT GOING TO HUECO MUNDO!" Ichigo dropped his bag and grabbed the front of Urahara's shirt. "Have you gone mad you old fool?!!"

"Ah-ha-ha~! Come now Kurosaki-kun I think it's brilliant! No one would ever think you'd be right under our enemy's nose! Not even Aizen himself would believe it."

"I don't care! I'm not going!"

"You ain't gotta choice." Were the snarled words of the hollow as he started walking towards them. In one fluid motion he bent, scooped Ichigo onto a shoulder and snatched the bag before walking into the gargantua.

"PUT ME DOWN! DAMN YOU GRIMMJOW! I WILL KILL YOU! KILLLLL YOUUU!"

Kisuke waved the two farewell with his fan. "Have fun! Don't get in too much trouble you two!" Ichigo was still yelling and flailing on Grimmjow's back when the gargantua closed up.

* * *

* Soul Society *

Third division barracks were still celebrating having their new captain Renji. All except Koishi Iwaya who sat quietly in his room. He held his brothers katana in his hands, blood dried on its hilt and scabbard. Tightening his fists around it he leaned forward biting down on his lower lip.

Memories came flashing back in his minds eye. The day of their human death and arrival to Soul Society. They were so lucky to be together unlike other families who were torn apart. Growing up in the better districts and becoming close friends to the young Miya boy, their dreams had been steadily coming to realization until now.

Now he had lost his only true family.

They were supposed to have spent centuries together.

He wasn't supposed to die so soon!

A knock echoed through the dark room. Koishi huffed hiding the sword under his mattress before wiping the tears from his cheeks. He coughed once, twice; clearing his throat. "Come in."

The door was pushed to the side as three figures filled the doorway.

Koishi blinked in disbelief. "A-Ame?"

The Miya Leader nodded and entered followed by his vassal, Kabin Hanazono on one side. Then came in their female companion Kiyûki Kawagishi with her large spiraled blonde hair, and paper crane resting at the part on the side of her head. Her weapon was a priestess staff she carried in one hand, her shinigami uniform donned with the thirteenth division badge.

Once the door was closed Ame flopped unceremoniously onto the bed. "So…" His gaze fell on each of the others one by one. "-this is the rest of our gang huh?"

Kabin crossed his arms and lent against the wall. "Who would have thought it'd be down to four so soon?"

A relatively unpleasant feeling settled upon them and Koishi looked away.

Ame stared down in his lap for a moment before reaching to his badge and ripped it off. The action brought the others attention onto him. "I sent in a request. A week off duty to mourn Ganseki's death." With grey-blue eyes Ame gazed at his close friends he had grown up and graduated the Shinigami Academy with. "But I've already mourned." His brows furrowed. "What I need now… is some sort of release." Glancing at Koishi he nodded. "Some sort of vengance." He let the small patch of fabric with the number nine drop to the floor.

"Vengance?" Koishi's face twisted. Green orbs shimmering on the badge resting lifeless on his bedroom floor before jerking his head up. "You… you're going-"

"After the hollow that killed Ganseki." Kabin finished the sentence.

Koishi frowned.

"No." Ame stood. "_We_ are going after the hollow." He extended his hand out to the shorter male. "Come with me Koishi, you have more right then I to go."

Both fists clenched and the white haired boy ground his teeth together in thought.

"If not for your brother… then for yourself." Ame's eyes became like angry storm clouds. "For some kind of closure!"

His sense of duty seemed to shatter and tension melted away. Koishi could only stare for a few seconds realizing that he himself really didn't care if he went or not. He lifted a hand. What did matter was the fact that when worst comes to worst the person that he'd be there for wasn't his brother -he had come to that conclusion when he had in fact been to late to save Ganseki. The person he'd do anything for, much like the others who were drawn like insects to a flame was the young noble. "Ame…" Gripping the others hand tightly, he lifted himself up. And what the male wanted he would provide. "…lets go."

With a half grin that was unknowingly infectious Miya turned and headed out the door.

The three supposed friends only glanced to one other understanding that if Ame led, they'd inevitably follow…

"To hell and back!" Ame Miya shouted victoriously not fully aware that's just were they were heading.

* * *

* Human World *

The bright afternoon brought six figures walking slowly into a small community graveyard.

Finding their place at the far end of the back path they stopped to view the small gravestone of Ichigo Kurosaki;

-Strawberry Protector-

Young Yuzu and Karin turned away from the grey stone hiding their wet faces in Isshin's jacket. The man looked tired and beaten sighing in helplessness as the twins sniffled into his clothing. He gave the kids at his side a nod and they started moving.

Inoue unraveled a cloth for them all to sit upon. Sado placed down the small picnic baskets and undid the tops placing drinks and sandwiches in the right places. Ishida sat chewing on his lip as the others found a seat. Karin and Yuzu closer to the grave.

"Here Ichi-nii…" Yuzu sniffled offering a bite of her sandwich. "You've always liked peanut butter sandwiches." Tears slipped down her face and she began crying again. Karin rubbed her back to ease the inner pain.

Cool hands enveloped Yuzu's and she looked up into Orihime's kind eyes. "Here… lets make Ichigo-kun a plate too." Knowing the same pain the girl helped the two sister in making a small offering and setting it onto the grave.

Ishida looked away from the others. His eyes traveling along the swaying trees. Sunlight trickled down onto them and he thought sorely of how beautiful it was. It was incredibly sad that the world kept turning, kept maintaining its brilliance with the loss of someone so important to them. How unfair… it should be raining, should be storming and showing how torn up they all were on the inside. But no… birds chirped happily, squirrels pranced about, the wind played by and grass was still soft to the touch. "How eerie…"

"Is something wrong Ishida?" Sado glanced at him and the Quincy shook his head.

The six resumed eating their meal letting the memories of their friend, brother, and son slip through their minds. Nothing would be the same without Ichigo around…

* * *

* Hueco Mundo *

Ichigo was deposited to the sand with a loud thump followed by his pack. Grumbling more to himself then the hollow ignoring him, Kurosaki pulled out the rather weather-beaten cloak and tied it around his jeans and shirt. He shuffled items around in the bag.

"Ha~!"

The sound made him look up. Grimmjow's back to him he took note of the muscles being stretched under the black tank as the hollow extended arms out to the sides. The nest of unruly blue hair swayed as the others head fell back a bit.

"Look at it!"

The small waning moon in the dark sky coated the world in white light. But it wasn't that which had caught Ichigo's attention. It was Grimmjow's enthusiasm. It seemed like the hollow had thrown his arms open to hug a long lost lover. Kurosaki smirked. There was something about Jaegerjaquez that made him forget the ex-Espada was a hollow and Hueco Mundo was still in fact the blue-haired demons homeland. His grin fell off. His homeland now… Ichigo shrugged off the thought keeping the idea from making him remember his family and friends he left behind. This was a new chapter in his life, to survive he must accept what he can and find new meanings to exist.

The sands shifted, the air drifted around them caused by the hollows movements from far off in the distance. A large grin curved Grimmjow's lips.

Throwing the pack over his back Ichigo stood stepping up beside Grimmjow watching that satisfied smile turn his way. "So… what now?"

"Now? Now we go an' search for a good landscape."

Ichigo's eyebrow lifted. There were different kinds of landscapes in Hueco Mundo? He fell in step as the hollow began to move in a semi-brisk pace, hands in his pockets leaning back enjoying the feeling that defined this dimension.

"Then we get to fight off the fucking locals and claim it as our own!"

The teenager rolled his eyes. To him Grimmjow sounded like a yakuza punk. "And what do we do after that?"

"Uh well dumb fuck whadya think? Make brownies and sip tea together?"

"Pfft. Yeah that actually sounds nice for the fact I know you can't cook worth shit."

"Are ya challengin' me brat? Coz ya should know right now I'll take ya on here and now."

"Over a cooking challenge? You're fucking ridiculous!"

"I'm extremely serious Kurosaki-kun!"

"Well maybe you should lighten up neko-chan. Eat a bit of cat-nip!"

"I don't take orders from anyone!"

The two males had stopped walking and faced one another. In their heated argument they barely noticed a group of prowling hollows creeping up onto them. Until of course the large creatures towered over them both.

"Ooooh what a yummy snack we foooound!"

"I could devour them in one bite."

"Don't sense nothing from this one, lets tear the other apart."

Yet the three tall hollows were utterly ignored as if on purpose.

"It wasn't an order asshole. It was a suggestion."

"Well it was a shitty one since I don't even know what cat nipe is."

"_Cat-nip._"

"Whatever!"

A terrible howl of rage erupted from the second hollow. It shook the sands in its fury of being overlooked by its own lunch. But that was the only howl the creature produced as a sudden slash ripped up its form cutting it in half. The hollow dissipated in seconds as if it had never even existed. The two demons took a step back looking back down to the smaller bodies.

Grimmjow grinned, his right hand outstretched with fingernails elongated and shinning dangerously against the black arm-warmers. It hadn't even caused him a sweat, just a kitty swipe and the thing was no more. "I hate it when I'm inneriptad."

"It's interrupted." Ichigo corrected earning him a sneer from Jaegerjaquez.

The hollows reiatsu crackled around him as he turned his attention back on the shivering forms. Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What-EVER!"

Shaking his head Kurosaki watched offhandedly as his _bodyguard_ dispatched the other two hollows. The last standing hollow was thrown and he side stepped it as it rolled by. "I still can't believe I'm stuck with your dumb ass out here in the middle of nowhere."

Grimmjow appeared at his side from a shumpo glaring a few inches from him. "Get used to it." And he darted by.

A shriek was the final cord to the things demise and once again Ichigo was alone with Grimmjow. He turned and walked in a bored stride to and past Jaegerjaquez.

"So what's cat nipe anyway?" Grimmjow wiped his hands clean on the dark jean pants he wore.

"You don't need any."

* * *

* Urahara's Bar *

An ugly frown graced his features. Urahara glanced from his hand holding a list and back down into the small box. "Tessai!"

The large kido master appeared. "Yes?"

Kisuke turned around. "Is this right?" He handed the paper over and Tessai stepped up beside him to check over the box.

"Ah yes… it has been like this sense… last week I believe."

"Last week?"

Tessai pointed to the sheet of items. All of Urahara's two digit items were weekly checked to make sure they were still in perfect condition. Surely enough along the lines of checkmarks there was a small circle accounting for the past Friday.

Urahara snatched it back. "How come you didn't inform me immediately?"

"You were too absorbed in your new connections with Seireitei and Ichigo-san. The item had never been finished so I did not think past the thought that you'd check the papers once you got around to it."

Face falling into a empty stare. Kisuke could only blame himself. He did always check his projects and he had been too occupied to noticed. Plus it really wasn't Tessai's fault… he had never released the importance of this such item. "Shit."

"Kisuke-san…"

The man looked up.

"I believe you-know-who might have gotten a hold of it when you weren't looking last week. I never did trust that one."

"_Him_?"

"Think about it. At our last trade with Soul Society I heard that he has gone missing right after his appearance here."

Eyebrows knitting together Kisuke frowned again, troubled with the situation. He tossed the sheet of paper into the little box. "This is not good." He crossed his arms, eyes darkening he looked at the red circle on the pad of paper. "Item Number 69 is missing…"

* * *

**What's item number 69? And why is Kisuke deeply troubled that our mysterious thief has taken it? -shrugs- you may not know until later chapters. Next up, Ichigo and Grimmjow grow closer together and Kuchikukan doesn't much like it… as well as a strange appearance from a hooded creature watching them. Until next time!**


End file.
